Ride The Lightning
by JenJenSon
Summary: Harry and Hermione have to continue on after Ron leaves. One night changes everything and the war is about to get much harder. HH/HG LEMONS! impreg OOC
1. Comfort

**Summary: Set the moment after Ron leaves the tent. It's pretty much my re-write of Deathly Hallows but with the scenes all mixed up. I've made changes that will surprise (I hope in a good way) First four chapters are written and ready to roll. Thanks to Astarte_Lydianna and Gnoir for putting up with me constantly talking and bouncing ideas off them, they are legends! Not Beta'd**

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from writing this story and own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe.**

Hermione sat in the tent, feeling lower than she had her whole life. Ron leaving had devastated her. She pulled her knees up to her chin, bent her head and wept. She hoped the tears would take away some of the pain in her heart.

Harry sat next to her, so angry. Ron's leaving made everything feel so much worse, made the war seem so much more dire, made Harry feel like no matter what he did he would never be able to end it.

He listened to Hermione weep, wanting to comfort her but with no idea how. How could he comfort her when he needed comforting just as much himself? He didn't know the words that he should use.

He compromised by simply putting his arms around her shaking shoulders and pulling her close, needing to feel her there as much as he wanted to give her comfort.

She eventually put one arm around his torso and buried her head in his chest, holding onto him like he was oxygen, scared that he would be gone soon too. She couldn't lose Harry too.

Eventually Hermione stood up and pulled Harry by the hand to the bunk beds. She lay down on the lower bed, Ron's bed, and moved over to give Harry space.

Harry hesitated for a moment but gave into the pleading look in her eyes. He got into the bed next to her and allowed Hermione to curl up in his embrace with her face hidden against his chest, he could feel her tears leaking through his jumper.

"Harry, we have to keep going. We have to make the world a safer place. We have to end this war" Hermione mumbled into his chest. Her voice sounded so pained.

"We will 'Mione. I'll do whatever I have to. We will end this" he insisted.

Hermione looked up into her best friends eyes and smiled weakly. She pulled herself up to lay a kiss on his cheek and relaxed on the pillow beside him.

"It was the locket. He wouldn't have left us if it wasn't for the locket" Hermione was certain.

"I know" Harry sighed.

He turned on his side to face Hermione and wiped a tear from her cheek. She managed a weak smile and Harry felt his anger intensify. Locket or no locket he couldn't understand how Ron could cause her so much pain.

Harry looked deep into her eyes and saw the soft, sweet Hermione that wasn't plagued by war. The girl who never had a chance to shine, always being tempered down by planning, scheming and fighting.

He felt her warm breath on his face; her fingers entwined with his, so desperate for safety and comfort, his thumb trailed a circle on her soft skin.

Without thinking he lent forward just a little more and softly touched his lips to hers.

Hermione froze, for a split second her entire body was completely still and the tension made Harry come to his senses.

He pulled away quickly, "I'm sorry 'Mione. I don't know what came over me" he gasped.

He made to pull his hand away, only to feel Hermione grip it tightly and pull him towards her. She tentatively touched her lips to his and quickly became engulfed in Harry as he wrapped himself around her and deepened the kiss.

He slipped his tongue between her lips as soon as she granted him entrance. He began to explore her, revelling in her taste as he massaged her tongue with his own.

Passion took over from comfort as they kissed. Hermione dragged Harry's jumper over his head and pulled his t-shirt from his body quickly, recapturing his lips as soon as he was free from the material.

Harry followed suit, tearing Hermione's jacket from her shoulders and pulling her polo-neck jumper over her head, exposing a small white camisole that barely covered her skin.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his messy black hair as he began to move his body against hers.

The raw passion was confusing, blinding, nothing else mattered in that moment, just the desperate need that consumed them both.

Harry ran his calloused hands over Hermione's soft skin, reaching down to the zip of her jeans, "Hermione are you sure you want to do this?"

Hermione nodded and popped the button of her jeans herself, Harry pulling the zip down and sitting up to help her remove the denim from her legs.

He shed his own trousers and lay back on top of her, pulling the covers over them to shield their half-naked bodies from the cold.

Hermione felt Harry's hardened length against her thigh, his hands gently moving back up her body, running under her camisole to cup her bra-clad breasts.

He kissed her with intense passion, rubbing himself against her centre as she arched her back at the new sensations she had never felt before.

She returned his kiss with the same intensity and ran her hands down his back and shed him of his underwear, moving to remove her own.

She ran her hand between them and took hold of his length, pumping it a little and placing him at her entrance.

Harry stalled for a moment, unsure. He pulled away from Hermione holding himself up above her, "Hermione…" her name was like a question; a question she answered with a nod.

He leant down to kiss her and sheathed himself inside her, holding still as she stiffened up. The new sensation, the warmth, the tightness it, it was almost too much for him.

Hermione gripped his shoulders and nodded for him to continue. He slowly began to pump in and out; trying to hold back his impending explosion as Hermione eventually relaxed and began to move with him.

They were completely consumed by their movements, thrusting against each other. Hermione threw her head back as Harry began to increase the pace, she moaned as he changed the angle of his thrusts and called his name as he bent to suck on her neck and down to the top of her breast, barely concealed in her camisole and bra.

The bed groaned beneath them as they reached new heights, Hermione crying out as she finally exploded, pulling Harry over the edge with her.

Harry collapsed on top of Hermione, panting. Hermione kept her arms tightly around Harry's waist even as he rolled to the side to take his weight off of her.

Harry pulled Hermione over to him, holding her tight, still needing the comfort she brought. They slept that night in each other's arms.

…..

They got up the next morning, dressed and packed up the tent.

Neither said anything about the night before as they prepared to leave. They both knew that it was for comfort, togetherness and nothing more.

Harry took Hermione's hand and apparated them away.

**AN: So, I've spent some time on this, writing, editing and re-editing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and are ready for the next one, reviewing would probably be the best way to let me know **


	2. Godric's Hollow

**AN: Wow, it was so amazing seeing all your reviews and alerts etc…**

**It made me all warm and fuzzy inside. It also made me write chapter 5 all in one go. So I decided instead of waiting another day that I would post this next chapter now. Thanks to Astarte_Lydianna and Gnoir for putting up with me throughout the writing process of this story. They have been amazing and pretty much the sole reason the story has made it to the point of being posted.**

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from writing this story and own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe.**

Five weeks went by with no mention of their night of passion. The weather turned bitterly cold and the mood in the tent became increasingly depressed.

Hermione sat on the floor of the tent each night, surrounded by books desperate for any idea of how to recover Gryffindor's sword or the next Horcrux.

She came up with nothing. She had tried every summoning spell in the mountain of books. She was almost ready to give in and admit failure, if the stubborn part of her would allow it.

Harry spent most nights lying in his bunk opposite the spot she had chosen to sit in. He spent each day pouring through books with her, or out finding food to tide them over while they worked out their next move. However he had another dilemma in mind.

When he was not occupied with the daily tasks he was consumed by guilt. He had betrayed Ron. No matter the circumstances of Ron's departure from their quest, Harry knew that Ron loved Hermione.

His feeling of betrayal continued further, when he thought of Ginny. He had told her not to wait, but he knew she would. He knew that Ginny loved him, and he in turn loved her, but that had not stopped him from making love to Hermione that night.

He would watch Hermione from the corner of his eye, her hair would obscure her face as she turned page after page of the large tomes she had brought with her. Her fingers would slide down the pages as she read, and his eyes would follow each movement.

Each time they would accidentally touch, when handing over a book or while packing up the camp, Harry's skin would tingle. He felt an attraction for her that would not dissipate, making his guilt multiply.

She consumed a part of him now. Everyday that went by a little piece of him yearned to touch her again and it took all his strength not to follow the instinct.

But he knew he couldn't. It was one night and no more.

…..

"Harry we have to go to Godric's Hollow" Hermione declared one night. "I've been putting off saying it because You Know Who will expect you to go there but I can't see what else we can do. We're stuck here and we might be able to find a lead on the Sword"

"Where do we start?" Harry asked, feeling the adrenalin rush from finally being able to make a plan.

"Bathilda Bagshot still lives there, she knew Dumbledore, and she might be able to help. We find her and see what she knows" Hermione stated.

" Let's go" Harry said, jumping up and looking around for his rucksack.

"Don't be silly Harry, we need to make some decisions first" Hermione chided him.

"Like?"

"Like, do we use Polyjuice potion? Do we go in the day when there are muggles on the street or late at night when the area is deserted? We have to think about who we are endangering" Hermione's voice took on an exasperated tone.

"I'm not using Polyjuice Potion. We'll go under the cloak" Harry decided, it was clear that he wasn't willing to discuss it.

"Okay. Well then we need to go at night. There is too much risk of bumping into someone or the cloak slipping" Hermione began to plan, pulling a piece of parchment and a quill from her beaded bag.

"We'll apparate there. I've seen pictures, it's the best we can do" Hermione continued.

"When do we go?" Harry pondered aloud.

"Next week. That gives up enough time to plan out how to go about this and hopefully we won't have to move again before then. Except, of course, if any snatchers come this way" Hermione decided.

"Agreed" Harry nodded.

…

Hermione became increasingly irritable as the week went by. Harry's pacing around their enclosed space was grating on her nerves and each time she wore the locket she volunteered to take watch outside just to get away from him.

Hermione had seen pictures of Godric's Hollow in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, _and decided to apparate to just outside the cemetery, which was near the tiny village centre and then begin to search for Bathilda Bagshot with the cemetery as the starting point.

Harry agreed and as the week came to an end they got ready to go. Harry packed up the tent and Hermione organised everything into her beaded bag. They stowed their wands in their sleeves and Harry threw the invisibility cloak over them.

"Harry, it isn't covering our feet. What do we do?" Hermione began to panic, she had a terrible feeling that something was just wrong.

"We get closer, use less of the cloak on our bodies" Harry pulled Hermione into his embrace and she tucked her head under his chin. The cloak scraped the floor and Hermione got ready to apparate, picturing the cemetery clearly in her mind.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Harry nodded; as she spoke he felt her breath on his chest and he shivered. He needed to get there and get away from the close contact before he lost his head and did something stupid, like throw her on the ground and ravish her.

Hermione closed her eyes and turned, feeling the pull just behind her belly-button and took them to the tiny village of Godric's Hollow.

They landed right outside the cemetery gates and even though they were covered by the cloak they ducked inside and pressed themselves against the walls of the church, away from the light of the street lamps.

"Hermione. I know we came her for Bathilda Bagshot, but do you think..." Harry trailed off, not asking the question he was desperate to ask.

"Of course, you go to the left and I'll go to the right, we'll find them" Hermione agreed, knowing that Harry would want to find his parents before he had mentioned anything. After all she would have wanted to do the exact same thing in his situation.

Hermione moved out from under the cloak and left Harry underneath it. He was easier to recognize than she was. Although she did wrap her scarf around her face to shield from the cold and distort her features as much as possible.

She found that going to the right had put her into the older part of the cemetery. Some of the graves were hundreds of years old and were a mixture of muggle and wizard. She felt herself become drawn to one that was completely iced over and had to scrape some of the freezing icicles away from the grave to read the name.

Ignotus Peverell's name did not ring any bells with Hermione, but the symbol below his name set off an alarm in Hermione's mind. It was the same as a symbol of a triangle, circle and straight line that Hermione had found on several pages of the book Dumbledore had willed to her.

She looked up, hoping to see a sign of Harry and found that he had removed the cloak and was standing in front of a double white marble tombstone, with his head down.

She quietly walked over and placed her hand in his. His parents grave was understated and beautiful all at the same time. Exactly what she expected it to be. From what little she knew about the Potter's they were simply a kind wizard and witch who died too young.

Harry wiped a tear from his eye and Hermione conjured a wreath to place on their grave. Hermione's head turned to the church as a choir began to sing and the bells rang out.

"Harry, it's Christmas Eve. That sounds like midnight mass" Hermione whispered. They turned to walk back towards the cemetery gates when Harry and Hermione spotted a figure standing down the street watching them.

"I recognize her from the back cover of A History of Magic. That's Bathilda Bagshot" Hermione whispered. Harry made to step forward but Hermione pulled him back via their still joined hands.

"Harry wait. Something isn't right. Why is she just out on the street in the middle of the night? She can't have known we were here"

"Hermione, it doesn't matter why. We came to find her and we've found her" Harry whispered back, pulling Hermione towards the old woman still standing in the middle of the street.

They walked slowly towards Bathilda and as they reached her she turned and began to walk further down the street, to what Harry assumed was her house.

"Harry if it's Christmas Eve, that means it's been six weeks since Ron left" Hermione whispered. "Do you think he's okay?"

"I hope so Hermione" Harry responded quietly but kept his eyes on the slow walking woman in front of him.

'_Oh. Six Weeks!_' Hermione thought to herself. It can't be, there was just not way. Hermione stopped still in the middle of the street and got lost in her mind. '_It's been six weeks! Six weeks since Ron left. Six weeks since that night!_'

"Hermione, come on" Harry urged her.

She allowed Harry to drag her forward but her mind was counting back six weeks, to the night Ron left and she spent the night with Harry. How could she not have realised?

They entered Bathilda's house and Hermione was brought back to her senses. Every available floor space was piled high with pieces of parchment, newspapers and books. A lone chair and side table sat by a fire that looked as though it hadn't been lit in weeks.

Hermione watched as Harry helped Bathilda light a single candle and follow her up the rickety curved staircase.

"Harry.." Hermione whispered, shaking her head. She didn't feel right. She just knew Harry shouldn't be climbing those stairs.

Harry made a gesture with his hand to keep an eye on the door and followed Bathilda up the stairs.

Hermione began to look around and picked up a book with a note sign by Rita Skeeter. It was the book that everyone had been talking about at the wedding, The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore.

She still had the book in hand as she wandered into what turned out to be the kitchen. It was just as cluttered as the last room and the sink was piled high with dirty, mouldy dishes, which concerned her even more. Bathilda was a witch, a simple spell could fix the place up, even if Bathilda's hands were too old and arthritic for her to do it manually.

Up on the second floor Harry followed Bathilda into her bedroom. He saw an unmade bed and a dressing table filled with old moving photographs. He moved over and picked up one that he recognized.

"Miss Bagshot. Who is this boy?" Harry asked turning around.

As he turned Hermione screamed "Harry!" from downstairs and Nagini came out of Bathilda's mouth as the old woman's body fell to the floor and attacked Harry.

Harry jumped out of the way just as Nagini tried to sink her teeth into his arm and pulled his wand from his sleeve. He cast a series of Confringo, Impedimenta, Diffindo and Expulso curses but none had an affect on Nagini. Obviously being a Horcrux gave her the same level of protection from spells that the locket had.

Nagini lunged at Harry again and he just barely jumped out of the way, thanks to his quick seeker skills.

Nagini stopped her attack and stayed still, glaring at Harry. Just as he was about to try and curse the large reptile again Harry's head exploded and he felt fear drain his ability to move as he saw Voldermort flying towards him through the window.

Hermione raced up the stairs, casting Protego and grabbed Harry, apparating them out of the house and away from the danger.

**AN: I hate that bloody snake! I was one of the people that cheered on the London underground the first time they read the book and Neville chopped her horrible head off lol (seriously it was really embarrassing) **

**Who would like to review and tell me what they think…**


	3. Lovegood's and Surprises

**AN: I'm so completely overwhelmed by all the reviews and love I've received. I try to respond to everyone but if you've reviewed without signing in then let me say thank you for reviewing and if I missed anyone that did sign then thank you too. Thanks to the reviews I've got another chapter completed and another half done with my fingers still going. Thanks to Astarte_Lydianna and Gnoir, two very patient people to whom I owe the whole story. Now on with the adventure.**

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe and make no money from writing this story.**

Hermione apparated them to the Forest of Dean and immediately began casting the protection charms.

Harry put up the tent and started a fire.

Neither said anything, both preoccupied by their very different thoughts.

The fight with Nagini had been too close for comfort, and the searing pain in Harry's head as Voldermort arrived on the scene froze his whole body completely. If it hadn't been for Hermione, he would have died then and there.

And seeing Nagini coming out of Bathilda Bagshot's body like that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Hermione, on the other hand wasn't thinking about the fight at all. She was desperately counting back the weeks in her head, trying to make the terrifying thought in her mind go away, telling the resulting calculation that it was wrong and there was no way.

She was also berating herself for not realising and allowing the days to meld together the way they had. It couldn't possibly be six weeks since Ron left.

But she couldn't tell Harry, she couldn't give him another mind-boggling worry until she was absolutely sure. And she couldn't make sure with him around.

Once Harry had put the tent was up and Hermione was sure that she had placed enough spells on the surrounding area, they went inside and sat down at the wooden table.

Hermione began to shake immediately. Harry assumed the shock had caught up with her and walked around the table to put his arm around her, but she shrugged it off and moved to the other side of the tent.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, astounded. She had never shrugged him off in almost seven years of friendship.

"Nothing, I just felt claustrophobic suddenly" she lied.

"Okay. Just breathe, calm down. Can I do something?" Harry asked, he didn't like seeing Hermione so frazzled.

"No, honestly Harry I'm fine. I'll take the first watch" she said, marching out of the tent.

….

The next day Hermione sat with her books around her again. She began to look for the spell or potion that might prove her worries wrong.

"Hermione you've looked through the books a hundred times. We won't be able to summon the sword, we need to think of another way" Harry tried taking the book out of her hand. The obsessive way she had been looking through them that morning was worrying him.

"Harry I need to keep busy" she lied.

Luckily the next book she came across gave her exactly what she needed. She told Harry to go and look for food, promising to stop looking through the books, and watched him walk until he was out of sight before going back inside and pulling her wand from her sleeve.

With a deep breath she cast the spell and felt the world crash down around her as a blue light shone from her wand.

She cast the spell three times, just to make absolutely sure, but there was no doubt about it. She sat down heavily on the bed and put her head in her hands, allowing the tears to slowly leak from her eyes.

She allowed herself the time to cry but knew she had to pull herself together before Harry came back, because she had to tell him, and to do that she would have to be calm.

She cast 'Aguamenti' into the basin of the kitchen and washed her face, trying to hide the evidence of her tears. She tied the tendrils of hair that had come loose back up and made herself look half-way presentable and sat at the table just as Harry walked back in.

"Look what I found" Harry exclaimed with false cheer, as he held up a chicken.

"That's brilliant Harry. We should be good for a couple of days with that" Hermione tried smiling but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hermione, before I went out I was looking through the book about Dumbledore, the one you found at Bathlda Bagshot's house last night. I found something that I recognize from somewhere but I don't know where. Could you look at it, I think it's a rune" Harry asked.

After the failure to find information during their trip to Godric's Hollow, Harry really hoped that this would get them somewhere.

He opened the book to the page where a letter from Gellert Grindelwald was presented and a triangle with a circle and a line through the middle was drawn at the bottom under Gellert's signature.

"It's not a rune Harry, I'm sure of that because I've been researching this ever since we left Bill and Fleur's wedding" Hermione pointed her wand at her beaded bag and pulled out the battered copy of The Tales of Beedle and Bard that Dumbledore had willed to her.

She turned the pages quickly, finally coming to the one she was looking for and pointed at the same symbol that was in the book that Harry was still holding. "I also saw it on a grave in the cemetery last night"

"The wedding. Hermione you are a genius, an absolute genius" Harry exclaimed.

"Well thanks, but what in Merlin's name are you talking about Harry"

"I saw the symbol at the wedding, Luna's dad was wearing it on a chain around his neck. I bet he could tell us more about it" Harry was practically vibrating. Finally they had a lead.

"So we go to the Lovegood's. They live just over the hill from Ottery St. Catchpole" Hermione declared and Harry nodded his agreement.

"We go tomorrow" Hermione continued, and Harry nodded again.

"Let's cook, eat and get an early night. I've got a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day" Harry suggested, taking Hermione's hand and pulling her outside to the fire.

They sat in silence as they ate the chicken. Harry's mind was on the next day. He kept flicking through Rita Skeeter's book, hoping to find more information on the symbol, but he came up blank.

Hermione kept opening her mouth to tell him, she would just end up closing it again. At one point she managed to say "Harry" but as soon as he looked up she just shook her head and finished with "Merry Christmas"

Harry smiled and said "Merry Christmas" back to her before getting up and going to bed.

She just couldn't tell him.

…..

The next morning they packed up the camp and Hermione took her turn with the Locket.

Immediately she felt pain in her lower abdomen, causing her to bend over and gasp, gaining Harry's attention immediately.

"Hermione! What is it?" Harry exclaimed as he grabbed her.

Hermione caught her breath and managed to stand up straight, "nothing, just this stupid locket messing with my head, I'm fine Harry"

"No you're not. The locket has only ever affected our moods, it's never caused pain before" Harry disagreed, trying to take the locket from around her neck.

"Harry, I swear I'm fine. Come on, we need to get going" Hermione reassured him.

The pain had reduced to a dull ache and Hermione was sure there was nothing wrong, it was just the locket trying to bring her fears to life.

She did her best to put it out of her mind and concentrated on her destination, turning on the spot, and taking herself and Harry to the bottom of the hill that Luna's house was situated on.

She discreetly put her hand over her abdomen, willing the pain away, as they walked up the steep hill. Harry kept giving her side-glances but didn't say anything more about it as Hermione knocked on the front door of the large rook shaped house.

Xenophilius Lovegood opened the door looking extremely disheveled and distressed.

"Mr. Lovegood?" Hermione enquired. His appearance was very much altered from the last time she saw him.

"Who's asking?" Luna's father rasped.

"Mr. Lovegood, we met at Bill and Fleur's wedding, Harry Potter" Harry held out his hand.

"Mr. Potter, come in, come in" Mr. Lovegood ushered them into the house.

"Merry Christmas" Harry tried to begin the conversation on friendly terms, "Where's Luna?"

"She'll be along shortly, she's down by the stream" Mr Lovegood appeared to be shaking.

"Can I get you some tea?" Mr. Lovegood asked, shuffling off up the round staircase to the kitchen before they could answer.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back against the wall, "Harry be careful. If I'm not very much mistaken that is an Erumpent Horn. The slightest wrong move and that thing will explode. What in Merlin's name does he think he's doing keeping that in his house?"

"Hermione are you sure you're all right? You keep rubbing your belly" Harry asked, seeing Hermione holding her abdomen again.

"I'm fine Harry" Hermione dismissed his worry, now was definitely not the time to tell him.

Mr. Lovegood came back down the stairs, wringing his hands and without tea.

"Mr. Lovegood, you forgot the tea, is everything okay?" Harry asked, stepping forward.

"Yes Yes, sorry just so excited to have Harry Potter in my house" Mr Lovegood ran back upstairs.

He came back carrying a tray with three teacups and a pot containing a fowl smelling drink, Hermione instantly felt sick on her first sniff as Mr. Lovegood handed her a cup.

"Mr. Lovegood, we wondered if you could tell us what the symbol on your necklace stands for" Harry dove right into the reason they were there; too much time had already been wasted.

"This..." Mr. Lovegood held up the necklace, "is the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, it is how those of us who believe identify each other"

"And what exactly are the Deathly Hallows?" Hermione asked, avoiding the tea at all costs.

"Have you ever heard the tale of the Three Brothers?" Mr. lovegood asked.

Harry shook his head but Hermione contrarily nodded, pulling out her copy of the Tales of Beedle and Bard from her beaded bag.

She flipped to the page where the Deathly Hallows' symbol was drawn and showed the title to Harry.

"The tale of the Three Brothers teaches that you cannot escape death. The Three Brothers tried but eventually death gained each of them, although the last brother left with death when he chose, unlike his older brothers who enjoyed deaths' gifts too freely. But it's a children's story, what does it have to do with anything?" Hermione scoffed.

"Many, like myself, believe that the Three Brothers are in fact Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell. And if that is true, then the deathly hallows do exist. The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility cloak are out there in the world, just waiting to be reunited" Mr. Lovegood countered.

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing. Harry has the invisibility cloak.

"Well thank you very much Mr. Lovegood. We really must be going" Hermione began to put her cup down.

Mr. Lovegood's head snapped towards the window and back towards the pair, he began twisting his hands together again, "but you haven't even had any of your Gurdyroot tea" he spluttered.

Hermione knew immediately that something was wrong, "Mr. Lovegood where's Luna?"

"I told you, she's fishing by the stream, drink up" Mr. Lovegood coaxed, whipping his head towards the window again.

Hermione knew then exactly what had happened. She drank the disgusting tea down and felt her stomach roll immediately; she repressed the heave and stood up, "How long do we have Mr. Lovegood?"

Luna's father began to rock back on forward in his chair, "I'm sorry. You have to understand, they took Luna; they have my Luna"

Harry cottoned on just as quickly, "Hermione what do we do?"

"We wait until they come, we have to or they'll think he lied and hurt him. Then I'll get us out of here" Hermione was eyeing up the Erumpent Horn.

She took Harry's hand.

"But you do realize I can't let you go. They have my Luna" Mr. Lovegood screeched.

He made to grab at Harry just as the first death eaters crashed through the walls of the house. Harry, regretting it before he even did it, punched Mr. Lovegood square on the jaw, knocking him back just as Hermione shot a spell at the horn, causing it to explode. He felt the pull behind his bellybutton as Hermione apparated them away.

Harry found himself in yet another forest, once he got his bearings after they landed. He turned to start casting the protective enchantments and found Hermione doubled over, heaving and vomiting. She was cursing Xenophilius Lovegood and his Gurdyroot tea as she wiped her forehead on the back of her sleeve.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked, once he was sure she had stopped heaving.

"No. No Harry I'm not okay. I'm nowhere near ok. Oh Merlin. Harry I'm pregnant"

**AN: Dun Dun Duuuhhh. Uh Oh! I guess they forgot the old contraception charm huh :P**

**I hope everyone enjoyed tonight's installment. It would be lovely to see reviews…**


	4. The Doe, The Sword, The Return

**AN: I have to say that I am truly amazed at the amount of reviews I've received. Another chapter got written today because of them. I hope you all enjoy the next one. To those of you who don't sign in or have PMing disabled, thank you so much for your comment. And_ Tom Felton Me Up_, have you been at my laptop, it's like you read a much later chapter….**

**Thanks to Astarte_Lydianna and Gnoir for their never-ending support, this isn't beta'd yet so bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from this story and I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe.**

Harry stood frozen for a long minute after Hermione finally told him what had been bothering her since they went to Godric's Hollow two days before.

"Harry snap out of it" Hermione urged him as she ran around casting the protective spells.

Just as she cast the last Protego Totalum, Harry grabbed her arm and spun her around, tearing the Locket from her neck. "You're not wearing this anymore" he growled, clasping it around his own neck.

"Harry, you can't wear it all the time, you'll be impossible" Hermione argued.

"No. Now I understand why you were in pain this morning and what it's been trying to do to you since, no way are you wearing it again" He snapped.

"We can't keep hunting the Horcruxes, we'll have to disappear" Harry continued, pacing around Hermione as she stood with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Harry, for Circe's sake stop. We can't stop hunting the Horcruxes. We have to beat You Know Who. The whole world is waiting for YOU to save them" Hermione yelled when his muttering became too much for her short temper.

"Hermione, in the last three days we've barely escaped him twice! I can't keep putting you in danger. You go back to the Burrow, the Order can hide you and I'll keep hunting" Harry ordered as his pacing continued.

Hermione grabbed him as he passed her and gave him a hard slap across the face.

"Harry James Potter, how dare you? How dare you make out like I'm some kind of wilting flower now? Do I have to remind you that in both those situations I got you out? I can handle myself perfectly well no matter what condition I'm in. And how about giving the fact that I'm pregnant with YOUR child a second to sink in before you start worrying about the damned hunt!"

Harry dropped his head and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Hermione. I've reacted badly. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes" Hermione answered simply.

"Hermione, what are we going to do? If we actually manage to make it out of this alive, you're going to have my baby, Ron and Ginny, they'll never forgive us"

"Ron left Harry. He left us at a time when we needed to stick together more than ever. He has no claim over me. Ginny on the other hand, I don't know Harry. She's one of my best friends and I don't want to hurt her but there is nothing to be done now"

"Don't try and put on a brave face 'Mione, I know you're in love with Ron. It was just one night. I can't believe this is happening" Harry sat down heavily on the ground.

Hermione sat across from him and took his hand, "one day at a time Harry. We have to save the world, then we'll worry about the rest"

"What do we do once your all big and not able to move quickly, I can't guarantee how long this is going to go on for, what happens if you have the baby before we find all the horcruxes, we can't drag a baby around the country..." Harry began rambling and Hermione put her hand over his mouth.

"Harry, I don't have the answers, this hasn't even sunk in yet. I mean, I did the spell yesterday. One day at a time" Hermione said in a calming voice, even though she knew everything he was saying was true and felt anything but calm herself.

…

That night Hermione pulled out the leftover chicken from the day before and warmed it over the fire. They ate quietly. Harry couldn't take his eyes off Hermione's flat abdomen.

His mind was so completely consumed that he didn't hear Hermione saying goodnight to him. She stood over him and shook his shoulder making him jump. "Harry, you cannot let this distract you so much, if we get distracted we'll make a mistake and everything will go to hell"

Harry looked up at Hermione and gently put his hand on her abdomen. "I'll protect you Hermione, know matter what it takes"

"I know Harry" Hermione replied, laying a hand over Harry's. "I'm going to go in, I'll relieve you at dawn"

Harry sat outside the tent by the fire with no activity. The night was silent and the cold was stabbing against the skin on his face. He kept going back to the night Ron left in his mind.

He could kick himself for what happened. He hadn't meant to kiss her and he hadn't meant to go any further. And now she was carrying his child right in the middle of a dangerous war. The fact that he couldn't get the feel of her body out of his mind ever since was not helping either.

….

A week after Hermione revealed her pregnancy to Harry he sat out on watch duty. He had spent the whole week watching her like a hawk. He made extra effort to find food for them every single day and even held her hair back when she began vomiting. She told him not to panic, she was sure it was just morning sickness and that she would look it up in the healer book that she had brought with her.

He suddenly felt changed towards her. He had always been protective over his friends, but now he felt such a strong urge to look after her that he struggled not to argue with her when it was her turn to watch outside while he slept.

He was sat thinking about her when his head shot up as a bright light shone in the distance. He whipped out his wand and stood up, just in case one of the enchantments failed and whoever it was saw them.

The light became brighter and brighter and elongated until it formed the shape of a doe. It inclined its head and turned away from Harry. It slowly began to walk away and Harry began to follow it. He turned back to the tent after a moment and realized that he couldn't leave Hermione. She was asleep and relying on him to keep her safe; her and the baby.

He ran back in and quietly crept up to Hermione sleeping form. He shook her shoulder and whispered "Hermione" until she began to stir.

"What is it Harry?" she held panic in her eyes and Harry almost kicked himself. Of course she would think something was wrong for him to come and wake her up.

"Don't panic, nothing's wrong, but you need to come outside" Harry told her in his calmest voice.

Hermione got out of the bed and pulled her jumper over her head and her trainers on her feet, she was still dressed under the covers just in case they had to move suddenly, and followed Harry out of the tent.

The doe had stopped moving and was looking back towards Harry, inclining its head when it saw them and began to walk into the tree line.

"I think it wants me to follow it" Harry told Hermione.

"Ok, but I'm going with you, just in case" Hermione demanded, crossing her arms and daring him to argue with her eyes.

"Fine, but stay behind me" Harry agreed. They started forward and Harry took Hermione's hand, keeping a hold of her at all times, and reveling in the slight tingle that their connected skin brought, he felt it every time he touched her now.

They followed the stag through the forest for what felt like forever until they came up to a small frozen lake. The doe turned and looked directly at them, bowed its head and disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared to Harry.

"Well that was a waste of time, what the hell did it bring us here for?" Harry grumbled.

When he didn't get a response he turned around and saw Hermione looking down into the center of the frozen lake. "My guess would be that" she pointed something silver at the bottom.

"The sword" Harry gasped.

He immediately pointed his wand at the ice and cast _Diffindo_, cutting a large enough whole for his body to fit through.

"Harry you'll freeze!" Hermione chided him.

"Hermione, so far has summoning it worked? I've come to terms with the fact that everything about this hunt is going to be hard, so I might as well just get in and get it over with" Harry deadpanned.

"Fine, but take the locket off. It's evil and it will do something to stop us destroying it, you can't have it around your neck while your swimming towards its destruction"

Harry huffed and took the locket off, "Don't put it on, just have it near you, if there's trouble you can just hold it by the chain"

"Fine, I won't put it on" Hermione grumbled.

Harry took his jumper, t-shirt, trousers and trainers off and put the locket on top of them. He sat on the edge of the hole, took a deep breath and jumped in, swimming straight down towards the sword.

Hermione had looked away as he got undressed, even though considering her current condition it was slightly pointless now. She looked back when she heard the water splash and watched Harry wade his way down to the bottom of the lake.

"Hermione?"

Hermione's head shot up as the voice she knew so well called her name in question.

"Ron? How... I mean...Ron is that really you?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah Hermione it's really me" Ron replied with a smile.

"Prove it, what chess piece did I play when we were trying to get to the Philosopher's Stone?" Hermione demanded, using their security question and raising her wand to aim straight at his face.

"You were the Rook 'Mione, put your wand down" Ron answered calmly.

"How did you find us?" Hermione asked.

"With this?" Ron held up the Deluminator willed to him by Dumbledore.

"Explain" Hermione ordered, even as relieved as she was to see him alive and safe, she was still furious that he had left them seven weeks before.

"I will, when you and Harry are together. Where is Harry? What are you doing out in the forest in the middle of the night?" Ron asked.

"Oh My God Harry!" Hermione threw herself onto the ice and looked down into the dark lake. Harry had the Sword in his hand but wasn't coming back up.

"Ron, something's wrong, quick" Hermione screeched.

Ron shrugged his jacket off and threw his shoes into the growing pile of clothes at the side of the lake, throwing himself into the water and used his long legs to push him towards Harry as quickly as he could.

He caught hold of Harry's hand and dragged him back up to the surface; with Hermione's help he pulled Harry and then himself out of the water.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione gasped, her hands flapping around him as he caught his breath.

"I'm fine, there were some weeds surrounding the sword, I got caught" Harry explained through coughing up water.

"Wait, how did you get me out, Hermione you shouldn't have got in the water!" Harry panicked, his face taking on a bewildered look when he realized the only thing wet about Hermione was her sleeve.

Hermione smiled and nodded towards a spot behind Harry. He turned and saw Ron behind him, sopping wet and trying to catch his breath after his plunge into the icy water.

"How...We're in the mid...What?" Harry was extremely confused.

"I'll explain, but first we have a Horcrux, and a sword that can kill Horcruxes, who wants the honour?" Ron quipped, holding the sword out.

"That would be you" Hermione decided, pushing the sword away. Harry picked up the locket and lay it on a log near the lake after getting dressed.

"Err, no. You do it 'Mione. I'll only mess it up" Ron tried to hand the sword to Hermione again.

"She isn't going near it" Harry snapped.

Hermione flinched at the anger in Harry's voice. She knew it was just him trying to protect her and the baby but Ron didn't even know about it yet, she needed to get Harry to calm down.

"Go on Ron. Considering how badly it affected you, it should be you" she coaxed, making the situation a lot friendlier.

He nodded and gripped the sword in both his hands. "I'll have to talk to it to get it to open, I don't know what it will do but if it's anything like the diary it's not going to be friendly, just ignore it and stab ok" Harry told him, and Ron nodded holding the sword out ready.

Harry began to hiss and the latch on the locket clicked. The locket sprung open and threw all three of them backwards with sheer magical power.

Voldermort's voice boomed out of the small piece of gold sending a chill down Hermione's spine. Harry crawled around the log to Hermione and checked her over. He pulled her away as Voldermort began talking to Ron and kept his hand over her abdomen as if it would help him protect the baby even more.

"Ronald Weasley... They don't want you here Ronald...you know it to be true... They are better without you..." A black smoky substance began to emit from the locket and formed into a picture.

It showed Hermione laying next to Harry with her head on his chest, Harry rolling them over as he kissed her, Hermione writhing beneath Harry, her back arching and her mouth open as she silently cried out, "they never wanted you" Voldermort's voice continued.

"Ron, don't listen, stab it!" Harry screamed at Ron.

Ron was completely absorbed in the scene playing out in front of him. Hermione felt the tears streaming from her eyes at the painful look on Ron's face.

"Ron stab it" she urged.

Ron took an almighty swing and stabbed at the locket with as much force as he could muster. Voldermort's voice screamed and the scene disappeared as the locket smashed.

Ron continued stabbing it even after the gold was smashed to pieces. He seemed to be taking all his rage that had been building up for six months of hunting out on the tiny piece of broken jewelry.

Harry stood and helped Hermione up from the floor. He pushed her behind him when Ron turned around with the sword still in hand, his chest heaved from the exertion.

"That was just the locket, you wouldn't do that to me, I know it was just the locket" Ron muttered, more to himself than to the pair standing in front of him.

"Oh hell, not now" Hermione mumbled. She pulled away from Harry's hand holding her behind him and turned to be sick.

Harry automatically turned and rubbed her back. When she finally stopped heaving and stood up he put his hand on her abdomen as had become habit all week and asked if she was ok.

"What the hell Harry?" Ron shrieked at the intimacy that was clearly showing between them.

Harry dropped his head, "We have to tell him 'Mione" he whispered.

Hermione began shaking her head but Harry turned to Ron anyway. Hermione dropped her head; she couldn't look at Ron, not when they were about to really hurt him.

"Hermione is pregnant"

**AN: Ooohh, Ron's going to be soooo mad. I hope tonight's installment lives up to expectations. I wonder if we can keep this reviewing streak up…**


	5. Explanations

**AN: You guys are fantastic. I feel so spoiled with all the reviews. I've tried to respond to them all but if I didn't or it wasn't possible then thanks. So everyone wanted to see Ron's reaction desperately. So here it is. Thanks to Astarte_Lydianna and Gnoir for their unwavering support. Not beta'd, I had a comment about it, my beta and I will get around to it but I've been knocking the chapters out very quickly and she is still working on my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from writing this story and own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe.**

Ron dropped the sword on the wet forest floor, turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"What. You're just going to leave again? That's just so typical of you Ron, running when things get tough. That's the reason this happened in the first place," Harry growled.

Ron stopped and stood stock still for a moment. Hermione made to step forward but Harry pulled her behind him, shaking his head.

"You're blaming me. You're blaming me for the fact that you shagged the girl I have loved since I was 11. Tell you what mate, let's settle this right here right now man to man" Ron turned and threw his wand across the gap between them to Harry's feet.

Harry picked it up and handed his wand along with Ron's to Hermione.

"Harry no. What are you doing?" Hermione whispered furiously.

"He needs this, and I need it too" Harry whispered back. He hoped in a masochistic way that letting Ron beat on him might help relieve some of his guilt. "Please don't get in the way Hermione, he'll never forgive himself if he hurts you"

"I'm going back to the tent, I'm not watching this" Hermione's voice clearly conveyed how barbaric she thought their behavior was. She dropped their wands on the floor and began to walk back to the camp.

"Come on then" Harry goaded Ron.

Ron growled as he threw himself across the space between them. He landed a bone breaking punch on Harry's nose, causing Harry's glasses to fall off and break as Harry grabbed his nose.

Blood began to pour from Harry's nose, running between his fingers as Ron shook off the pain in his knuckles.

"How could you do it Harry?" He screeched as he landed another punch on Harry's face.

"You knew how I felt about her. You knew" the beating continued until Harry lost his temper and punched Ron in the stomach.

Ron fell back as Harry spat blood. "How could you walk out on her?" Harry yelled back. "How could you walk out on me? We're supposed to be best friends. For all you know we died in the last seven weeks. Did you even care?"

"OF COURSE I CARED!" Ron's voice could've woken up the whole forest.

"Look, Ron. We didn't mean for it to happen. And I certainly didn't mean to get Hermione pregnant. We have a war to win and leads to follow, are you with us or are you leaving?" Harry asked with an air of finality.

"Of course I'm staying, you Pratt. It's my war as much as it is yours. But I'm not ever going to forget this Harry. Once this is over... I don't know if I ever want to see you or her again" Ron stormed off in the direction that Hermione had gone in before the brawling began.

Harry followed him, after fixing his glasses with his wand, picking up the sword, broken locket, Ron's wand and his clothes that he had still not had the chance to put on.

Harry went ahead as they got nearer the camp, he knew where the tent was and Ron didn't making it more difficult for him to continue storming forward in front of Harry.

Once they got inside, Harry put his clothes back on and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders; he still hadn't quite warmed up from the lake, even with the shouting and fighting.

"Ron, you should wear some dry clothes, I still have some in my bag" Hermione murmured.

"Don't talk to me," he hissed at her. "I'll take the first watch, you can tell me what I need to know tomorrow" Ron stormed outside and sat by the fire.

"Your nose is broken Harry. And your lip is cut. Come here" She whipped her wand out of her sleeve and cast _episkey _at his nose after he sat in front of her.

"So, he's staying?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. But I don't think it's going to be a friendly environment. At least not until he calms down. With Ron that could take a long time"

"We deserve it" Hermione remarked. "Even if it was never said. It was always implied by his actions that he had feelings, just like I did"

"Do we really deserve it? I mean. Hermione even before you told me you were pregnant I was feeling things after that night. Now that you're pregnant I feel it even more. There is something between us" Harry quietly announced.

"Harry you love Ginny. You know you do. We've just been locked up together for six months firstly at Grimmauld Place and now in this tent and your male instincts are playing games with your mind" Hermione disagreed.

"No Hermione. You are a beautiful woman. I would have to be blind not to see it. I'm not blind. I have developed feelings for you and they aren't going to go away" Harry whispered the last part; he didn't want to antagonize Ron any further.

"Harry, I... let's just get some sleep. I'm so tired I can't even see straight" Hermione responded.

Hermione got back into bed after what felt like hours since Harry had woken her. Harry got on the top bunk on the opposite side of the tent and spent hours watching her before finally falling asleep just as the sun arose.

Yes. He definitely had feelings for her.

…...

After only a few hours sleep Harry was roughly shook awake by Ron. "Get up, we have things to talk about"

Harry groaned and pulled his stiff cold body out of the bed. His face hurt and his arms and legs were stiff from being so cold the day before.

"Hermione should be here for this too," Harry pointed out.

"Well I'm sure once she's stopped throwing up outside she'll join us" Ron gritted out.

"Again? That poor girl hasn't had a break in a week" Harry groaned, immediately going outside to see what he could do to help.

He found her sitting on the cold floor with her head in her hands. "Hermione, are you okay?"

"I feel awful. I can't seem to hold anything down. How am I supposed to fight if I haven't got the energy to stand up?" Hermione moaned, her eyes began to fill up and she put her head back on her knees.

"You could still go to the Order. Ron and I will keep hunting" Harry suggested.

She gave him one of her looks, the one he had come to know over the years as 'if you suggest it again I'll strangle you'

"Okay. Well for now we need to tell Ron what's happened since he left and find out what he knows" Harry told her, putting one arm under her knee and the other around her back and lifting her.

"Harry. Put me down" she screeched.

"You're not well. You need to give me that book and let me read it, I don't believe that this is all normal" Harry argued.

He carried her into the tent and Ron shot up from the table with concern in his eyes. He then seemed to come back to his senses and sat down, ignoring them as Harry settled Hermione on the bench.

"Harry I could've walked, I'm just feeling a little weak," she protested again.

"Once we have discussed the current situation with Ron I want to see that book" Harry reiterated.

"Can we get this conversation over with?" Ron snapped.

Harry resisted the urge to punch Ron in the face and sat down next to Hermione.

"Fine. How did you find us? Because you shouldn't have been able to and we don't want anyone else being able to" Harry snapped. If Ron wanted to be a moody git when their best friend was suffering then he could suffer Harry's temper right back.

"Don't worry no one else will find your little love nest. I found you with this" Ron snidely remarked pulling out his deluminator.

Ron continued before they interrupted. "I was hiding out in a pub, I had a room to sleep in. I was flicking the deluminator and a light came out that refused to go back in. I heard a voice, I freaked out if I'm honest, but it kept saying my name, I stood up and the light sort of entered me. Then I could hear the voice directly in my head. I left the pub, turned to apparate and ended up across from Hermione at the icy lake"

Harry and Hermione both sat quietly. Harry was internally debating what question to ask first. Which Pub? Who's Voice? What does he know about everyone else?

Hermione was the first to ask, "whose voice Ron? Dumbledore?"

"No. You" Ron answered in barely a whisper. "Doesn't matter now obviously"

"Oh Ron...I.." Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Hermione, just don't ok" Ron stopped her. Hermione nodded.

Harry took over, as Hermione was busy staring at the table, "Right well we've had a couple of near-death experiences. Firstly Bathilda Bagshot is dead. We went looking for her to see if she knew where the sword was. Nagini was in her body. That bloody snake almost got its fangs into me but we managed to escape just as Volde..."

"NO! Don't say his name. It's taboo. That's how the death eaters tracked us down on Tottenham Court Road. Saying his name immediately alerts the death eaters and they come to investigate who dared to say it" Ron shrieked, stopping Harry.

"Well, um okay. Anyway we made it out with the book Rita Skeeter wrote about Dumbledore. Inside there was a symbol that I had seen before, but I couldn't remember where. Hermione found the same symbol in the graveyard of Godric's Hollow and showed me it in the book that Dumbledore left her in his will"

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" Ron questioned. "That's just a kids book, we're not going to find anything useful in there" he scoffed.

"It wasn't part of the book Ronald. It was drawn in," Hermione snapped.

"Err yes well anyway I realised where I had seen the symbol and it led us to Luna Lovegood's house. The death eaters have taken Luna. But Xenophilius didn't tell us that immediately. He lied and called them to the house in hopes that handing us over would make them let Luna go. We barely escaped for the second time in two days"

Hermione took over the explanation, as she was feeling extremely uncomfortable and decided to make it go quicker, "Luna's father told us that there are a lot of people that believe the Tale of the Three Brothers was in fact a true story. The reason I saw the symbol in the graveyard is that it was engraved on the stone of one of the brothers. After a lot of discussion this past week we think that he might be right. And we think that Harry might already have one of the objects described in the story"

"What objects?" Ron asked, intrigued and desperately trying not to show it.

"In the story death gives each of the three brothers an object, the Deathly Hallows. A wand that cannot be defeated, a stone that can resurrect the dead, and a cloak to hide the wearer from death"

"And you think that Harry's cloak is the one in the story?" Ron interjected in question.

"Yes. And I think that You Know Who, is after the Wand. I've seen into his mind. He was trying to get information out of Gregorovitch, the wandmaker. He used Legilimency on him and saw a vision of a young man stealing the wand that Gregorovitch claimed was the elder wand. I saw a picture of the same man at Bathilda Bagshot's house and then in the book. It was Gellert Grindelwald"

Hermione jumped in again, "we think You Know Who is going to track down Grindelwald and try to find the wand. If he finds him and the wand before we destroy the Horcruxes then it doesn't matter what we do because Harry won't be able to defeat him in a fight"

"So we have to find two more Horcruxes and kill Nagini before You Know Who finds this wand? Well that's just great. Do we have any leads at all?" Ron asked, dismayed.

Harry shook his head just as Hermione got up and pelted outside to vomit again.

"How exactly are you planning on hunting and fighting while she's like that?" Ron griped.

"Ron. I have absolutely no idea"

**AN: So, Ron stuck around. Hermione is starting to suffer morning sickness and they still have stuff to find, sounds a bit manic doesn't it? Looking forward to hearing everyone's thoughts about this chapter**


	6. Taboo

**AN: I don't know what to say anymore. You guys are just incredible. My phone is vibrating like crazy with all the emails about reviews. I hope this chapter answers some of the questions I got about Hermione and Harry's relationship and calms some of the anger about Ron. Thanks as ever to Astarte_Lydianna and Gnoir. Not Beta'd, I will get it sorted.**

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from this and own nothing in the Harry Potter universe.**

They spent the next few days trying to get into a routine in regards to taking the night watch shift and spent hours throwing ideas around of where to look next.

Ron spent much of the time alone sulking. He refused to sleep in his old bed, as he didn't want to be alone in a room with Harry and took over the small room that Hermione had in the tent, tightly zipping the piece of canvas that closed the area off so that they couldn't see him.

Hermione and Harry did their best to take his mood in their stride, but as frustration with the hunt reached higher levels and Hermione's hormones began to change, moments came where they would argue and nasty words were thrown around.

Harry spent the time when Ron was in his room and Hermione was outside taking her watch -which she insisted on every time Harry suggested that she shouldn't- reading the healer book Hermione had with her.

He wanted to take Hermione to a Healer and get her checked over but it wasn't possible, the only places he knew were St. Mungo's and Madame Pomfrey at Hogwarts, neither was even remotely possible and he knew Hermione would lecture him about the danger for hours if he dared to mention it.

The book clarified his questions and worries over her constant morning sickness and mood swings, but when he began to read into the things a pregnant woman should be doing, such as eating certain types of foods and taking potions he would worry about what the hunt was doing to her and their unborn baby.

…...

As weeks went by Harry got better at catching food, he refused to go back to the tent until he had something for them to eat and Ron came out of the room more, although he still didn't say very much. The atmosphere became just bearable.

Hermione stopped throwing up everything she ate and got to the point where she could go a few days without being sick, which in turn lightened her mood.

Before they knew what had happened two months went by and the weather changed as the month turned into March.

"Hermione, you're bump has really grown" Harry remarked, trying to sound offhand and not like he had been staring at it for hours.

"Yes I know. I had to magically expand all my clothes" Hermione mumbled back, her head firmly in a book that she knew off by heart, backwards sideways and upside down.

"Hermione why are you reading Hogwart's: A History again? You must know it better than the author" Harry asked her.

"I was hoping that something would jump out as to the location of a Horcrux. Voldermort has major ties with the scho..." Hermione caught her mistake and her jaw dropped.

Harry's eyes widened. Both their heads snapped up as Ron pelted into the tent with his wand out. "Four snatchers and Fenrir Greyback just apparated right outside our enchantments" he hurriedly whispered.

"Hermione said the taboo" Harry answered Ron's unasked question.

"Ron do they know we're here?" Hermione hurriedly asked, stuffing the book into her beaded bag and silently summoning the other possessions lying around the tent.

"They're looking around, they can't work out who said the name" Ron described the scene from where his head was sticking out of the tent entrance.

"We'll have to pack up and get out of here without disturbing the enchantments. Harry, Ron take the tent down, be quiet just in case any of the enchantments falter" Hermione ordered as she headed for the entrance.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed.

"We're set up near the tree line. I'm going to see if there is anywhere we can go to apparate without them hearing us" Hermione quickly answered back before running out of the tent entrance.

"We better do what she says, I heard her freaking out at you the other day" Ron mumbled.

"She's just a bit hormonal, book says it's normal" Harry responded. They stepped outside and began quietly pulling the pins out of the ground and watched the tent magically fold in on itself, furniture included.

"Harry. Why are you always staring at her?" Ron asked.

Harry, surprised that Ron was talking responded immediately, "there's no point lying, I've got seriously strong feeling for her and she's...well I mean that's my kid in there..."

Ron nodded. He didn't know what else to say or why he had even asked in the first place.

"Will you two stop talking and get over here.." Hermione hissed at them from the edge of the tree line. She was just barely inside the enchantments and Fenrir Greyback was sniffing the air very close to her.

"We can't walk out of the enchantments and if we apparate and they hear us then they might be able to follow. The only think I can think of is apparate and then apparate again. If they follow us they'll get confused"

"Who's leading" Ron asked.

"Me. Apparating twice can cause anyone to splinch at the best of times, we're under pressure and I'm pregnant, it's best for me to be the one who pictures the destination" Hermione quickly explained.

Harry grabbed her outstretched hand and Ron reluctantly placed his hand in her proffered grasp. Hermione closed her eyes and pictured very clearly. She turned on the spot and felt the tug behind her belly. They landed on a crowded beach. Harry's head whipped around in panic but before he could say anything she turned again and they landed in dark area surrounded by trees.

"Hermione are you okay? The baby..." Harry grasped her immediately and pulled her into his embrace.

"I'm fine Harry. I think the baby is fine. You're suffocating me" Hermione's muffled voice came from his chest.

"Sorry" Harry let her go, a slight pink tinge took over his cheeks.

"Let's set up the tent and the enchantments ok" Hermione told him. She turned to see Ron already walking around in a wide circle casting protection spells.

"Harry, please go and talk to him. I can't stand this anymore" Hermione beseeched.

Harry nodded and jogged over to Ron and put his hand on the redhead's shoulder, stopping him. Hermione turned her back, giving some semblance of privacy to the pair and began to pull the tent out of her beaded bag.

The healer book dropped out with the large canvas tent and Hermione decided that maybe she should see if there was a way to check on the baby. After all, they had been apparating quite a lot, and she had not been checked once.

She put the tent up, using her wand to expand it to the correct size and put the pins in and called over to the boys, "can you finish the protective enchantments?"

They nodded; she took the book and went inside.

Ron continued walking around in a large circle, placing the enchantments around the tent while Harry struggled with what he should say.

"Ron, I understand why you're angry. I mean it wouldn't be normal if you weren't but we've been friends for nearly eight years. I just don't want to lose our friendship over something that I never meant to happen... I-"

Ron put his hand up, "Harry, do you understand that the girl I love is walking around with your kid inside her? Do you get that she cannot ever be mine? That the guy who says he's my best friend took her away from me? How am I supposed to begin to forget it?"

"I don't know mate. But I know that she misses you. She misses our friendship. I think she even misses arguing with you. And I miss it too" Harry replied earnestly.

"Harry you told me not half an hour ago that you have strong feelings for her. Am I supposed to watch you two become a couple and have a baby and everything that I wanted with her?" Ron countered; his voice became squeaky as he got worked up.

"All right fine. I do have feelings for her, but she hasn't ever responded to those feelings. I don't know what's going to happen between us, if anything. I just don't want to lose our friendship and neither does she" Harry ended the conversation there. They had made it right around the tent and both turned to enter the canvas structure.

As Harry moved to lift the canvas door they pair heard a loud thumping sound and rushed inside.

"HERMIONE! Where are you?" Harry yelled when he didn't see her immediately. The unknown sound gave him Goosebumps.

"In here..." Hermione called from the room with the bunk beds, which Hermione and Harry basically shared.

Harry and Ron both rushed into the room, wands drawn ready to fight whatever spell was causing the thumping.

"Put you're wands down, listen" Hermione told them quietly. She was lying down, her jacket was open and her t-shirt was pulled up over the small but still very visible bump.

"Hermione, what the hell is that?" Ron asked her, still looking around utterly confused.

"Listen you buffoon. Its the baby's heartbeat" Hermione smiled and held her wand steady as Harry kneeled down and put his hands on her bump.

"Oh" Ron responded.

He watched his two friends enjoy the sound of their unborn child's heartbeat. He thought about the things Harry had said moments before. He knew Harry would never have done it on purpose, and he knew he would need a lot more time to get over their betrayal but he didn't want to lose his friends either. He patted Harry's shoulder and left them alone.

"I was worried after we apparated twice, the book fell out of my bag so I looked to see if there was anything a non-healer could do to check and it had the spell to hear the heartbeat. I don't know how I could've over-looked it before" Hermione whispered quietly.

"We've been doing so much reading, it's not surprising something slipped through 'Mione" Harry replied, "Hermione I meant what I said the night Ron came back. I really do have feelings for you, I want more than this strange scenario we have now. I know I might not make it through the war but if I do I want to be with you; you and my baby"

Hermione ceased the spell and put her wand down. She placed both her hands over Harry's on her belly, "I have feelings for you too Harry"

"Really. You always avoid me when I bring it up, I thought maybe... I don't know... I thought it was just me" Harry replied, unable to hide the smile on his face.

"I have feelings for you too, I just don't want to think too far ahead, we might not make it out of this" Hermione reasoned.

Harry got up from the floor and sit next to her on the bed, he leant forward and tentatively placed a kiss on her lips, "you and the baby will make it out of this, I'll make sure of it"

…..

That night they all sat around the fire eating the fish that Ron volunteered to go and get when Hermione explained that she had brought them to Hampstead Heath and that there was several ponds they could catch something in.

"Hermione why did you take us to a beach packed full of muggles earlier. If someone noticed us appear and disappear we'll be exposed" Harry asked what had bothered him earlier.

"It was Southend. It's March, I didn't expect it to be busy, it must be a weekend or that beach would've been empty" Hermione explained.

"Shh.." Ron hushed them. His eyes were focused directly ahead and both his friends turned to look behind them.

The same four snatchers were pointing their wands at the trio and Fenrir Greyback was baring his teeth.

**AN: Oh crap, right? Next up Malfoy Manor. What do all you fantastic people think of this chapter then?**


	7. Malfoy Manor

**AN: As promised to all you lovely reviewers here's the next chapter. This one is going to be tough to read, I found it really tough to write but it has to be done. Although I've made changes that I think some of you might actually like. Thanks to Astarte_Lydianna and Gnoir for their unrelenting support. Not Beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from writing this and own nothing from the Harry Potter universe.**

Fenrir Greyback had a tight hold on Hermione's neck as he dragged her up the long dark path towards Malfoy Manor. Two snatchers were each holding Ron and Harry. Harry was fighting the hardest, trying to get to Hermione and protect her and the baby. With every glimpse he got of Hermione ahead of him, Greyback had a hand on her stomach with his nails extended.

Ron continually kicked out at the two snatchers holding him, finally catching one in the shin and earning himself a punch in the face, the resulting bruise was purple by the time they made it to the entrance hall.

The foyer of Malfoy Manor was dark, the walls were a depressing grey and there were torches on the walls providing very little light. The trio was dragged down a long passage to a large dining room, where the snatchers handed them over to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

Draco stood in the back of the room; he seemed almost unable to look up from the floor. His hair was unusually disheveled and his shirt was half hanging out of his suit trousers. He was almost unrecognizable as the boy the trio had fought with at Hogwart's for so many years.

"My my my, what do we have here" Bellatrix keened in her high cackling voice. Harry's head whipped around from Lucius Malfoy's excited stare to see that Bellatrix had Hermione in her grip and was focused on her rounded belly.

"Look friends, the filthy mudblood is on her way to spawning more dirty blood. Tell me mudblood, who did it? Potter or the blood-traitor?" Bellatrix continued.

Hermione looked Bellatrix in the eye defiantly and didn't respond.

"The Dark Lord will be so pleased" Bellatrix's voice was almost reverent as she spoke of Voldermort. "But until he gets here you're mine to play with"

Bellatrix's eye caught the sword in the Snatcher's hand and her playful stance changed instantly. "Where did you get that? How did you get it? Answer me!" she screeched pointing her wand straight at Hermione's bump.

Hermione flinched but still stayed silent.

"Right, if you won't admit it..." Bellatrix screeched, she shoved Hermione down on her back and straddled her legs, "Narcissa, put the boys in the dungeon, the Mudblood and I are going to have a little girly chat"

Ron and Harry kicked and shoved, trying to force Narcissa and Lucius to let go, but nothing they did would loosened their grips. They were forced down stone steps into damp dungeons with no light or ventilation.

As soon as the two Malfoys went back up the stairs Ron clicked his Deluminator and gave them some light. "Harry what do we do, she's going to hurt Hermione I just know it, the baby too"

Harry opened his mouth to respond and tell Ron that he had no idea but was cut off by Hermione screaming from above them.

Harry ran to the gate enclosing the room and rattled it. His wand may be in the hands of death eaters but maybe sheer force would work. "Ron come here, help me" he shouted, becoming more and more frantic as Hermione's screams got louder and more painful to listen to.

"That won't work, it's wrought iron" a voice came from behind them.

They turned and saw Mr. Ollivander behind them. "Mr. Potter, I had hoped I would never see you here"

"Mr. Ollivander, there must be something we can do, Wandless magic, something" Harry pleaded.

"No Harry, Mr. Ollivander has tried everything" Luna stepped out from behind the old wizard.

"Luna, are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine, I want to go home" Luna responded.

Hermione screamed again and Harry renewed his fruitless attempts at opening the gate by force.

A crack behind them made all four captives turn around. "Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends," the little elf said, bowing low.

"Dobby, I've never been so happy to see you. Can you get our wands? We can blast our way out with them" Harry frantically asked as Hermione stopped screaming. The silence from above was worse than the screaming, because now that he couldn't hear her, he didn't know if she was alive.

"Dobby can take you out of here himself" Dobby announced, puffing his little chest out.

"Fine, be quick, take Mr. Ollivander and Luna first, take them to..." Harry trailed off, as he couldn't think of a place that was safe.

"Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's house" Ron jumped in.

Dobby nodded and took each hand that was offered to him. With a loud crack they disappeared and Harry turned back to the gate. "She's gone quiet"

"What do you thinks happened?" Ron's voice was low and worried.

"I don't know but if anything has happened to Hermione or my baby I'll kill them all with my bare hands" Harry growled.

"Dobby's taking too long, where the hell is he" Ron whispered frantically.

They heard movement above them and stood back as feet began to descend the stairs. Ron clicked his Deluminator and the lights disappeared.

"Stand back" the person ordered as the gate opened. Wormtail walked in with his wand stretched out in front of him. "Get back against the wall" he ordered.

"Peter please. You and my dad were friends once, you have to let me out" Harry begged.

"Shut up! I can't. He'll kill me" Wormtail's voice was still the squeak of a rat, even after four years as a human.

"Do you really want to kill James' son? James and Lily's grandchild? Think about it Peter" Harry coaxed. "They cared about you. They trusted you. You let them down once, do you want to let them down again?"

Wormtail's wand arm shook. Harry could see the cogs going around in his mind. "Please Peter. My baby doesn't deserve to die" Harry pushed with what he had left in his arsenal of words and pleading.

Wormtail slowly dropped his arm. He stepped aside and removed himself from the path between them and the door, "I didn't want to kill your parents, you don't know what he did to convince me, I'm weak"

"You're doing the right thing, my dad would be pr-" Harry was unable to complete his sentence as Wormtail's silver hand shot out and up to wrap around it's owners neck. He went purple within moments and Harry and Ron's combined efforts to pull the hand away did nothing. Peter Pettigrew fell forward at their feet and lay still.

"Merlin's saggy left bollock, what the fuck just happened?" Ron exclaimed.

"No time, come on" Harry bellowed, he was already halfway up the steps.

They rounded the corner and made it to the doorway into the dining room and stood in the shadow's either side.

"Harry, we haven't got our wands, we can't fight them" Ron urgently whispered.

"Begging Harry Potter's pardon, I got them" Dobby squeaked next to Harry in the dark.

"That explains what was taking so long" Ron quipped as he caught his wand in mid-air after Dobby threw it to him.

"You freeze Malfoy's parents, tie them up, I'll fight Bellatrix and get to Hermione. Dobby be ready to get us out," Harry quickly and quietly ordered.

Ron nodded but Dobby was nowhere to be seen.

They looked into the room, trying to catch a glimpse of their intended targets. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were standing ten feet away from the door, against a wall. Lucius' eyes were lit up watching Bellatrix. Narcissa looked green. What she was witnessing was too much for her but she couldn't look away, it was like a train wreck.

Draco Malfoy was on the other side of the room, closer to Hermione. His eyes were on his aunt also, he had in fact been sick. Harry was almost afraid to look at Hermione but he fought his fear and looked down. She was unconscious and blood was streaming from her arm.

"My vault should be impenetrable you little shit" Bellatrix screeched at something they couldn't see. "The Dark Lord will gut you"

"It is impenetrable, I cannot explain how" Harry recognized the voice and as he turned towards Hermione's unconscious form Draco could see Griphook in Bellatrix' grasp.

"...useless mudblood. I think maybe I'll just rid her of the dirt growing inside her," Bellatrix said as she pointed her wand at Hermione's bump. Harry pelted into the room just as a loud crash came from right behind Bellatrix and one glance revealed that the chandelier had hit the floor not half a foot away from her. Harry looked up to see Dobby hanging from fastening on the ceiling.

"You rotten little rat. How dare you attack a witch?" Lucius bellowed at Dobby. With a crack the little elf was by Ron's side, already holding his hand ready to apparate him. "You will not hurt Harry Potter or his friends"

"Greyback, kill the girl" Bellatrix ordered as she crawled away, still holding the knife with Hermione's blood.

As the vicious werewolf swooped down to Hermione, Draco screamed "No" and shot a chain from his wand around Greyback's neck, choking off his air supply. He rushed forward and picked up Hermione's unconscious form, and ran towards Harry, Ron and Dobby.

Griphook took the opportunity to get away and followed in Draco's wake, clambering onto Harry's back.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and got hold of Dobby's outstretched fingers. A loud crack came as the little elf apparated them away from Malfoy Manor.

…...

Harry found himself on wet sand with the sound of waves behind him. He sat up and just barely got his bearings as he ran over to Hermione, still in Draco's arms on the floor.

"I couldn't let her," Draco kept whispering as he rocked back and forward. Harry tried to move Draco's arms and get to Hermione but the blond wizard was completely out of his mind. He was continuously muttering and his hands were shaking.

"Malfoy for Merlin's sake pull yourself together, we have to get her inside" Harry yelled at the distressed wizard in front of him.

Draco snapped out of it after Harry lost his temper and gave him a hard slap across the face. He stood up with Hermione still in his arms and ran towards Shell Cottage, where the door was standing open. Bill was running towards him with his arms out.

"Harry quick" Ron yelled from behind Harry.

Harry spun on his heel and ran over, finding Dobby in Ron's arms. Ron gently placed the elf in Harry's grasp and pointed to Bellatrix's knife on the floor, covered in fresh blood. The little elf's pillowcase was slowly turning red.

"Bellatrix must have thrown it at us as we apparated out. I pulled it out of him but I don't know how to stop the bleeding" Ron explained in a rush as Harry cuddled the little elf to him.

"Dobby saved Harry Potter. Dobby saved Harry Potter and his friends. How wonderful to be with friends" he mumbled.

"Yes Dobby, you saved us. I'll never be able to thank you enough" Harry truly cried as he held Dobby to him.

"Don't cry Harry Potter. Dobby is happy to be with his friend" the little elf said with his last breath.

**AN: I know it was tough. This is actually the last of the already written chapters, although I have half-written the next one already so there is still a good chance it will be up tomorrow. Reviews certainly help and if anyone wants to ask me any questions because of the content then feel free to PM, I'll answer all of them :)**


	8. Shell Cottage

**AN: So I know a lot of my reviewers were asking what happened to the baby, so I pushed myself (and did no work in the office today, let's hope I don't get fired) to get this done. Thanks too Astarte_Lydianna and Gnoir as always. Not Beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from writing this and own nothing in the Harry Potter universe.**

Ron took Dobby from Harry; "I won't put him down, go to her"

Harry stood up and shot into the house. Fleur sat at her little kitchen table cleaning and sterilizing cuts on Luna's arms and face.

"She is upstairs, Bill has gone for help, the blonde one is with her"

Harry raced up the small rickety cottage stairs and into the first room he found.

Hermione was laid out on the bed, still unconscious and Draco sat beside her with her hand in his.

"Malfoy, what is going on?" Harry blurted, he sank down on the bed as exhaustion finally caught up with him. "Let go of her hand," he growled in a menacing voice.

Draco let go and put his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry"

"What is going on? You saved her. Why?" Harry snapped, he was worried about the possibility that Draco had taken the opportunity to try and gain their trust and infiltrate the light side undercover.

"Come on Potter. I mean look at her. She's pregnant"

"I know very well that she's pregnant. Why have you suddenly changed your tune?" Harry had moved up the bed so that he was between Draco and Hermione, forcing Draco to push his chair back.

"Not suddenly Potter. You were in the Astronomy Tower that night. You know I couldn't do it. You know I was putting my wand down. I don't want to follow him. I don't want to be a death eater. My father makes me sick; my mother is stuck in a marriage and house that is slowly killing her. I watched as my aunt tortured Granger and took the first opportunity to get us out as soon as I could. I gave Dobby your wands for heaven sake" Draco's eyes had gone from dead to molten grey in the seconds it took to say his piece.

"You gave Dobby our wands?" Harry gasped.

"Well you could hardly fight your way out without them," Draco snapped. "Potter, I don't have much information, but I'll give you what I've got, just don't let them get me. I need to stay alive so I can get my mother out"

"What can you tell us that will be of any use?" Harry griped.

"Well for a start I know how they found you. I know the locations of death eaters, and I know that there is something at Hogwarts that he doesn't want you to find. He's has death eaters all over that place that are not there to teach" Draco replied with false calm.

The door opened before Harry could say anything and Bill walked in with a young pretty witch with rosy cheeks and a big smile, "Harry, Ruby here is going to check Hermione over"

"Ruby Harte, nice to meet you mister Potter" Ruby held out her hand and Harry shook it quickly, moving out of the way for the young woman to check over Hermione.

"What the hell happened to this girl?" she demanded with her heavy Scottish accent as she finally got a look at Hermione on the bed. "Everyone out, now"

Draco and Bill left but Harry stood next to Hermione, "Harry, come on, she won't hurt her"

Harry took another moment before giving in and following the two men from the room. "Who is she?" Harry demanded immediately.

"Harry calm down. Ruby is a healer at St Mungo's and a staunch member of the Order, she'll look after Hermione and make sure the baby is ok," Bill explained, gesturing for the boys to go downstairs.

"I never saw her at the meetings" Harry argued.

"The Order has been gaining members ever since you left. Dumbledore's death was quite a shock to most of Wizarding Britain. They're finally understanding that he's back and that if they don't fight their lives will be hell again," Bill explained in his calm voice.

Harry marched back through the kitchen and out the back door to Ron. "I want to bury him, he deserves a proper burial"

Ron nodded and followed Harry along the beach and up a grassy hill. "I'm not using magic"

Ron nodded again, "Bill has some shovels in his shed"

Harry summoned the shovels and put his wand back in his jeans. They took a shovel each and began to dig. Once they created a hole deep enough, Harry gently laid Dobby inside and began to fill it again. Ron stood back and watched his friend fill the grave again.

They both turned when Bill ran up the hill to call them. "Ruby is finished, you need to come back"

They jogged back and Harry went up to the room, Ron waited downstairs and dealt with the enquiring looks from Bill, Fleur and Draco, who had all assumed the baby was his and didn't understand why he hadn't gone upstairs.

Harry quietly opened the door and slipped inside, "How is she?"

"Mercifully she's fine. So is the baby. She's just exhausted, she needs to sleep" Ruby replied. "I've done all the tests on the baby that would be done at St. Mungo's had she come in under normal circumstances and everything is fine, although it is slightly on the small side. Hermione needs to take a folic acid potion and an iron potion every day because her iron levels are too low, other than that I wouldn't have known you've been out on the run in a tent throughout the pregnancy"

"Thank Merlin" Harry breathed.

"Now, as to her arm. Whatever it was that was used to cut her was either poisoned or cursed. I can't stop the scarring, although I have been able to stop the bleeding and it's healing. I can't tell you if the curse or poison has affected her because I would need to examine the weapon," Ruby explained.

"We have the weapon. Bellatrix threw it at us and killed the elf that helped us get away, the knife is downstairs" Harry pulled his wand from his jeans and summoned the knife with a quick _'Accio'_

It zoomed into the room through the window and Ruby's hand shot out to catch it, Harry's eyes widened and she smiled, "I was Ravenclaw's seeker while I was at school" she answered his silent question.

Ruby put the knife down on the bedside table and began to mutter as she held her wand over it. Harry sidled over to Hermione and sat down next to her on the bed, holding her hand. She gripped his hand in her sleep and he felt a little bit of relief wash over him, although the feeling wouldn't last unless Ruby turned around with good news.

"It's poison. It's not a particularly nasty one, designed to make healing difficult and to cause a scar more than anything else. She should be fine" the relief was evident in Ruby's voice.

"Thank you so much Ruby. I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear that" Harry looked back down at Hermione who had curled herself around him and held his hand in a vice grip.

"I'm going to stay the night Harry, to make sure there are no side affects that show themselves later and then I'm going to come back daily to check on her, I know that you have something important to do or you wouldn't have disappeared for so long, but she cannot travel yet, do you understand?" Ruby smiled when Harry nodded and left the room.

Harry lay down behind Hermione and stretched his hand over her bump, he was exhausted and completely unwilling to leave her side, so went to sleep right there next to her, he could deal with everything else tomorrow.

…...

The next morning Harry was awoken by someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and felt behind him on the bedside table for his glasses. After locating them and putting them on he realised it was Hermione shaking his shoulder, "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked immediately.

"Tired" she conceded. "How did we get out? What happened?"

"Believe it or not Malfoy got you out" Harry told her quietly. He lay back down and pulled Hermione into his side, "Dobby found us in the dungeon along with Mr. Ollivander and Luna. He brought them here, which Is Bill and Fleur's house by the way, and then came back for us. Malfoy just sort of lost it and grabbed you. He ran towards me and I grabbed his hand, and Dobby apparated us out. Griphook is with us too"

"Malfoy? Are you serious?" Hermione's voice jumped an octave in surprise.

"He says that he's not a death eater and that he took his first opportunity to get out. He couldn't watch them hurting you anymore; you being pregnant tipped him over the edge. And I believe him" Harry summarized his conversation with Draco from the day before.

"Hermione put her hand over her belly, "Is the baby okay?" Hermione asked quietly, she had been too frightened of the answer to ask at first.

"The baby is fine. Bill brought a healer here, a member of the Order, she checked you over, she stayed the night to make sure you were okay, she's probably still here" Harry smiled down at as he put his hand over Hermione's.

"I fought the curse as much as I could, but I was so frightened of what would happen to the baby... I-" Hermione began to quietly sob.

"Hey, it's okay, you are so strong Hermione, and the baby is absolutely fine. Let me go and get Ruby, she can tell you everything you need to know, okay" Harry extricated himself from the bed and bent forward, gently pressing a kiss against Hermione's forehead. He left the room and ran down the stairs. He found everyone but Mr. Ollivander and Griphook in the kitchen.

"Hermione is awake" he informed them and Ruby immediately shot out of her seat and zipped up the stairs with a piece of toast still in hand.

"How is she?" Ron asked quietly.

"Exhausted, tearful, I tried to comfort her but I think she needs to hear from a healer that the baby is okay before she'll relax" Harry whispered back.

Fleur placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of Harry as he sat down and the smell of the breakfast reminded him that he hadn't eaten since before they were taken to Malfoy Manor the day before.

He attacked the food with relish. Malfoy sat at the end of the table staring at his plate looking forlorn.

"It's not poisoned you know" Ron snapped, he didn't like having Draco there, he didn't believe the blonde wizard like Harry, and he wanted him out.

"Ron, don't be a pratt" Bill chided him.

"Well excuse me if I don't believe that someone that has tried to bully us for seven years, the same guy who helped kill Dumbledore, has suddenly turned to the light side" Ron yelled and stormed out of the little kitchen and on to the beach.

"Excuse me" Harry mumbled as he got up to follow.

He ran after Ron and caught up with him at Dobby's grave, "Ron he got Hermione out, he gave Dobby our wands. We might've been dead now if he hadn't stepped in, can't you let the school stuff go?"

"How can you let the school stuff go? He let the death eaters in to kill Dumbledore. He cursed Katie Bell. He got Hagrid sent to Azkaban... do I need to go on? He's Malfoy for fuck sake Harry" Ron screeched, picking up a rock and throwing it.

"I KNOW WHO HE IS," Harry yelled back. "What do you want me to do Ron? Send him back to Malfoy Manor? We're the good guys, we don't let people walk into their death no matter what that person has done, and after what he did yesterday that is all that is waiting for him there"

"I don't see why we have to protect him," Ron grumbled.

"_We _don't have to protect him, I choose to, if you don't want to then no one is keeping you here" Harry threw out into the pregnant air between them.

"Ron, he has information, we can end this. Just trust me" Harry finished sincerely.

"Fine. But once he's told us what we need to know he has to stay somewhere else. I'm not putting my brother and sister-in-law at risk from him" Ron sourly adding a stipulation.

"We'll ask Bill who in the Order can protect him," Harry agreed.

They walked back to the house and Harry headed straight for the stairs. He turned when Ron stopped short, "Come on mate, you must want to see her"

Ron smiled as his ears went pink, embarrassed as everyone in the room watched them. He followed Harry upstairs and waited as Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in" Ruby called and both boys entered the room.

"Harry, I'm so glad you're back. Ruby is going to do a scan of the baby" Hermione's eyes were lit up with excitement.

"Err, maybe I should wait outside" Ron turned to leave.

"Don't you dare Ronald Bilius Weasley. You will come and stand with me and Harry and see this or so help me I will kick your arse" Hermione reprimanded him from the bed.

The original pink ears proceeded to turn red along with the rest of his face as Ron stood next to Harry, who had sat on the side of the bed.

Ruby lifted Hermione's shirt and pointed her wand at Hermione's protruding belly. She began to quietly mutter and a light began to glow from her wand and into the air above them.

"There we go. There's the head. Arms. Legs. Just a little smaller than we would like but a few good meals and your potions and that will change. And lastly, you see that flicker?" Ruby asked, all three nodded.

"Heartbeat" she smiled. "You have a very strong little baby. It survived a hell of a lot to be with us today"

"Can you tell what it is? You know boy or girl?" Ron asked, he couldn't take his eyes off the image in front of him.

"Not yet, in a few weeks" Ruby responded, writing some notes on a piece of parchment.

"Can I get up Ruby? I'll go insane lying here all the time" Hermione asked after Ruby ended the incantation and the scan image disappeared.

"Yeah, everything is fine, but no going off for hours at a time, you need to rest. Keep one of the boys with you" Ruby insisted.

"I doubt either one of them is going to let me out of their sight, if I know them as well as I think I do" Hermione joked.

"Not a chance" Harry agreed, "Come on then. Let's go downstairs. We need to talk to Malfoy and you need some fresh air"

He helped Hermione get up from the bed and wrapped his arm around her as she leant against him for support. She was still tired and sore.

"Where's Dobby? I would've thought he would've come in by now to try and do things for me" Hermione asked as they slowly reached the door.

Ron and Harry looked at each other over her head. How were they going to tell her?

**AN: I would never hurt the baby; I just couldn't have ever done it. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm now completely out of pre-written chapters and so I'm afraid I won't be posting every single day but I will try and keep them coming regularly. Reviews are always welcome**


	9. Malfoy's Help

**AN: Hello….How are we all feeling after the little break from this story? I know it sucked after a post every day for 8 days but hey come on 8 chapters in a week is pretty good going for anyone with a fulltime job and a house to look after. And then of course the big sweep came into play. This chapter has been finished for ages but I didn't want to post and draw attention to myself and my stories. However I have decided that I don't care anymore, if they notice me and ask me to take my stories down it's not an issue as I have about 4 other sites that I post on and will happily redirect you all to them, one namely being , a site that was actually created because of the stupid sweep and already has over 1000 members. Anyway on with the chapter….**

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from writing this and own nothing in the Harry Potter universe.**

"Harry, answer me. Where's Dobby?" Hermione insisted when neither of the boys answered her immediately.

"Hermione I think you should sit down" Harry prompted softly.

Hermione collapsed back onto the bed and put her head in her hands, she knew exactly what they were going to say, "What happened to him?"

"Bellatrix threw her knife as Dobby apparated us out of the Manor. It got Dobby in the chest," Harry explained gently, as Ron put his arm tensely around her shoulder.

Hermione began to sob, she didn't know what to say, she felt so guilty that the little elf gave up his life for her and her friends.

"We buried him here Hermione. If you want to go and say goodbye" Harry suggested.

Hermione looked up and wiping the tears from her face, nodded and stood up with the boys help.

They made it downstairs and out the backdoor without a word from anyone, Ruby joined the rest of the current occupants of the small cottage and explained where the trio was going.

They walked slowly down the beach and up the small hill to Dobby's grave. Harry stood behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to lean back into his embrace. Ron stood awkwardly to the side until Hermione reached over and gripped his hand.

"We're going to beat them. We have to" Hermione affirmed.

…..

Once back in the house and settled at the dining table the trio discussed what to do once Hermione was able to move, as she still refused to listen to Harry when he said she should go into hiding. "We need to talk to Malfoy and find out what he knows," Harry stated. The others nodded and waited while Harry went into the living room and found Draco.

He was sitting with Bill and discussing where he would be sent once he had given all his information to Harry. He stood up when he saw Harry and followed him back into the kitchen and sat down opposite Hermione with Harry on his left and Ron on his right.

"Right, let's get down to it. How did the snatchers find us?" Harry asked.

"They traced your apparation. The trace placed on the Taboo lasts for hours, it wouldn't have mattered how many times you apparated. They couldn't see you so they waited, hidden in the trees. When Weaslebee went to get food they followed him and then used dark magic to undo your protective enchantments once they had a general idea of where to look" Malfoy explained.

"Why did you help us?" Ron jumped in before Harry could ask his next question.

Malfoy huffed and crossed his arms, "I've already told Potter, I'm not a death eater and I wanted out. I want to get my mother out too. By the way I want my wand back"

"Like we'd give it back to you so that you can turn it on one of us" Ron snapped.

"You really are thick Weaslebee, why the hell would I save Granger and allow myself to be brought to a place full of people that hate me, where I am completely outnumbered just to try something" Malfoy snapped back, turning his icy grey stare on Ron.

"We'll give you your wand back one you've been moved to a safe location" Hermione stopped the brewing argument.

"Is there anything useful you can tell us?" Harry prompted, before Ron could have a go at Draco again.

"I'll tell you what I know, I don't know if it's useful or not. To start Professor Burbage is dead. You Know Who killed her and that bloody snake ate her, right in front of his senior death eaters on my dining room table"

Silence surrounded the table for a few moments as the information was processed, especially for Hermione who had taken Muggle Studies at Hogwarts.

"I know that there is something in my aunt's vault at Gringott's; something other than the sword, which you obviously have now. I don't know what but I overheard her talking to my father about it and her reaction to the idea that you had been in her vault certainly confirmed it" Draco continued.

"He's after another wand. He tried to use my fathers' wand against Potter in the summer and it didn't work, so now he's looking for something stronger. He boasted about killing Gregorovitch, and as you know he had Mr. Ollivander in our dungeon for months, so this is definitely a top priority in his mind"

"We know about the wand thing. We think he's after the Elder Wand" Harry responded.

"The wand from the Three Brother's story? Don't be ridiculous Potter, that's just a story" Draco scoffed.

"We did a bit of research, there are people who believe in it. And we think You Know Who is one of them" Harry shrugged.

"My house is basically his headquarters. The body count is getting ridiculous, whatever you're going to do Potter, do it soon" Malfoy finished.

"We're going to have to get into your aunts vault" Hermione answered.

"You're not going anywhere," Harry growled.

"Not this again. Harry you can't do this without me and you know it" Hermione argued right back.

"Hermione I'm not having the baby put in danger again," Harry countered.

"Could you guys wait until ferret boy is not here to have a lovers spat," Ron grumbled.

"Weaslebee, you're a bigger man than I gave you credit for. Potter wouldn't be able to walk right now if I was you" Draco smirked.

"Shut it" Hermione snapped at him.

Draco held his hands up in surrender, barely containing his glee at watching the tension between the Golden Trio.

"Is there anything else?" Harry asked quickly, he could see both Ron and Hermione were ready to hurt Draco.

"I don't have anymore information but if you're going to try and get into my aunts vault you'll need me" Draco replied.

"What are you goi-" Ron began to argue but Hermione cut him off.

"He's right. I mean I know how we can get in but with tightened security everywhere, having him with us might help.

"How are we going to get in?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"I'll show you," she answered with a smile, holding her hands out for help to get up as she was still feeling a little weak.

They all walked up the stairs and into the room Hermione had been in.

On the bedside table in a vial was a single hair; "I plucked this off my clothes while Ruby was talking to me this morning. It's Bellatrix' hair. I'm going to use Polyjuice potion and turn into her, and we're going to be taken to the vault"

"Slight problem; with all the increased security they will want her wand presented, we don't have her wand" Draco pointed out from his spot in the doorway.

"You think that is the problem? And you called me thick" Ron exclaimed, "Hermione you can't use Polyjuice to turn into someone else while the baby is in you"

"Oh for heavens sake, not you too" Hermione grumbled at Ron, "I can and I will. I can use Polyjuice potion up until the third trimester, I'll be Bellatrix with a baby bump that I will be covering with a cloak. Now back to the wand problem. Anyone got any ideas?"

"Short of hexing the goblin that is serving you, I have no idea" Draco quipped.

"That's what we'll do then," Hermione continued in full planning mode.

"Hermione! What the hell has gotten into you? You're okay with hexing a goblin now?" Harry questioned in disbelief.

"Granger I'm liking this side of you"

"Shut it Malfoy" Harry snapped.

"Harry, that is what's gotten into me" Hermione pointed out of the window to Dobby's grave, "they are not going to get away with it. Dobby, Professor Burbage, Dumbledore, Sirius, Bill will never be the same again and Snape of all people is corrupting the students of Hogwarts! I'm going to do my part to end this, even if it means imperiousing a goblin"

Draco began to mockingly applaud Hermione.

"Malfoy if you don't pipe down I will happily give you a repeat of third year," Hermione warned him as her hand curled at her side.

"Hormonal much" he muttered as he retreated down the stairs.

"We should talk to Griphook" Hermione continued, "He might be able to tell us how to get in"

She led the way from the room and across the hall to where the goblin was resting.

"Griphook, may we speak to you?" she asked as all three boys followed her into the room.

Griphook nodded and sat up in the chair.

"I won't beat around the bush, we need to get into Gringotts. Into the Lestrange Vault as a matter of fact. We have a plan, any information you can give us that will help will be appreciated" Hermione laid the situation out for him.

"It is not possible" Griphook spoke up. "No one can break into Gringott's"

"We have a plan. We think it can work" Hermione tried to explain.

"It is not possible" Griphook insisted.

"Just listen you little ingrate," Draco snapped. Harry, Hermione and Ron all whipped their heads around to glare at Draco; offending Griphook was not going to entice him into helping.

"Malfoy if you have nothing helpful to say, keep your mouth shut" Hermione snapped.

"Griphook, please just listen. If there is anything you can add to our plan then we will be very grateful. You want this war over just as much as we do" Harry spoke up from his standing position behind Hermione who had sunk down on the bed; she was already exhausted.

"Fine, what is your fatal plan" Griphook grumbled.

"I will be using Polyjuice potion to turn into Bellatrix Lestrange. Malfoy will be coming with us, him being there will make it more believable that I am her, just in case Gringott's have been informed that we might be coming. We don't have her wand to present, so we are going to have to hex the goblin that serves us. We will be using the Imperious curse"

"Hermione what did you tell him that for" Ron groaned behind her.

"I am not going to lie, he deserves to know the truth, we are asking for his help" Hermione answered without taking her eyes from Griphook.

"Your plan may well get you past the front desk, but there are many obstacles. The Lestrange family vault is one of the oldest and most well protected, there are many enchantments. You will not get out of Gringott's alive"

"Griphook please, can you at least tell us what to expect?" Hermione beseeched.

Griphook breathed a sigh, "Fine. I can't be sure of everything, I never dealt with the Lestrange vault personally but I can tell you the normal security for that Vault. You will definitely have to pass through The Thief's Downfall, a waterfall that washes away all magical enchantments. Your Polyjuice potion will not withstand that. Once through that your cart will no longer move forward, more than likely you will fall to your deaths there. If somehow you make it past that, which you won't, a dragon will be guarding that vault. Whichever Goblin you curse to take you will have access to Clankers, these are the only way you will get past the Dragon. If you manage all that then you will have to contend with whatever curses have been placed on the vault, most commonly the Gemino or Flagrante or both. This is all the information I can give" Griphook finished.

"Thank you Griphook. We really appreciate it" Hermione nodded her head and walked past the boys and out of the room.

She went back to her own room and sat back on the bed, resting her still tired body against the pillow.

Harry, Ron and Draco followed her and once in the room with the door shut and silenced they began to plan.

**AN: Ahh off to Gringott's we must go. Did we enjoy, lets see if we can get the review machine going again and get this chapter as many reviews as the previous one….**


	10. Getting Closer

**AN: Been too long. Writer's block on an epic proportion. You all need to thank Lady0fTh3Night for giving me the kick up the butt I needed to get this out. Thanks to Gnoir and Astarte_Lydianna for their never ending support and the ability to answer my stupid questions without rolling their eyes and cursing me.**

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from this and own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe**

After hours of planning the group stopped and had dinner, with Ruby making sure that Hermione took her potions before leaving to go home.

"Now Hermione, twice a day, don't forget," Ruby reminded her.

"Thank you for everything Ruby," Hermione responded.

Ruby gave Hermione a quick heartfelt hug, nodding to Harry and entered the fireplace. Green flames whisked her away.

"Hermione, you already look better. I was so worried," Harry finally let go and crumpled into a chair.

"Harry I'm fine. The potions are going to help the baby grow and I already feel better. Please don't cry," Hermione soothed him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Harry wiped away the errant tear on his face away, he didn't realise he was crying. He wasn't supposed to cry. He was suppose to be strong, the savior of the world.

"Hermione I have never been more frightened in my life. You were screaming and I couldn't get to you. And then we got here and you were unconscious. Dobby was dead. Malfoy has changed sides... I just..."

"Shh, Harry. It's been too much. It would be for anyone. But I'm fine and our baby is fine. You've been so strong, for all of us," Hermione settled herself awkwardly in his lap and held him against her.

Harry leaned his head into the crook of her neck and breathed her in. Laying a hand over her small belly, "I couldn't bare to lose you Hermione, these feelings... they are indescribable. I'm so worried about this plan for Gringott's. If I had my way you would stay here and safe. Please just don't do anything reckless while we are there"

"I won't Harry. We will stick to the plan. Everything is going to be okay" Hermione held him a little closer.

The clearing of a throat behind them alerted Hermione to Bill's presence in the kitchen. "Ron says you need Polyjuice Potion. We have started to brew it but there is nothing I can do to speed it up, it's going to take a month."

"Thank you Bill. We need to think about some arrangements for everyone. The house is rather crowded" Hermione responded, lifting herself out of Harry's lap and pulling him up by the hand.

"You can stay as long as you need. You are both still family, even with the err.. changes," Bill's eyes momentarily shot to Hermione's belly. "As soon as we can move Mr. Ollivander he will be going to stay with some Order members as will Griphook once you've finished with him.

"Thanks Bill. I don't think there is anything else we need from him" Hermione responded, giving Bill a quick hug, "I need to lie down," she announced, making her way upstairs with Harry's hand still in her tight grip.

She led him into the bedroom that she had practically adopted as her own and lay down on the bed, pulling Harry down and curling up on his chest. "Harry we have a month. I will be fine; the baby will be fine. I'm exhausted, let's just get some sleep"

Harry nodded into her hair and pulled her close, reveling in the feel of her body laying in the protection oh his arms.

Just as Harry's eyes began to drop he heard a gentle knock on the door, "Goodnight guys" Ron called through quietly, Harry listened to Ron's retreating footsteps disappear down the hall. He looked down and saw that she was already fast asleep.

He placed a kiss on top of her head and snuggled into the covers to join her in sleep.

…..

The next week went by not without difficulty. Even though he was there to help Malfoy still bickered with the trio just as if they were in school. He would constantly jibe Ron over Hermione being pregnant with Harry's child and then watch, as Ron would snap at Harry and vice versa.

He stopped calling Hermione mudblood and stuck to Granger and once accidentally managed Hermione, causing a goldfish moment from all three of the Golden Trio. They refined the plan until Ron threw a temper tantrum, saying he was sick of hearing what he had to do and could they just do it already.

…...

Time went by fairly quickly and before they knew where they were four days were left before the potion would be ready. Mr. Ollivander had been sent to stay at Ruby's house, as he still needed care and protection. Griphook had been released into the care of the Tonks household, much to his displeasure. Goblins didn't like wizards or muggles.

That night Bill, Fleur, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco were sitting to dinner when a loud crash announced Remus Lupin at the backdoor.

"It's a boy!" he cried as he walked through the door.

Bill jumped up and held his wand out in front of him, "Sorry Remus. Not to burst your bubble but, what did you tell me on my first full moon after Greyback's attack?" he asked the security question only he and Remus knew the answer to.

"Have no fear," Remus responded confidently and accepted a congratulatory hug from Bill, followed by Fleur and then Harry.

He looked over Harry's shoulder and his eyes widened. "What is Draco Malfoy doing here?"

"It's a long story Remus," Bill sighed at Remus' side.

Remus' eyes then moved over to Hermione, "yes, I can see that"

"Sit, have a drink with us," Bill invited, summoning another chair and pouring a shot of firewhiskey for everyone other than Hermione. Even for Draco.

"What are you calling him?" Harry asked.

"Theodore Remus Lupin, Teddy for short," Remus replied proudly.

Bill raised his glass, "To Teddy"

Everyone apart from Draco raised their glass and chorused after Bill, Hermione lifting her water. Draco drank his shot and quietly sat in his chair. This child was in fact related to him and he didn't feel that it was his place to celebrate it.

"Also to Ron and Hermione, surprising to be sure but congr-" Remus stopped when Ron slammed his glass down and stormed out of the room.

"Have I said something wrong?" Remus asked in shock.

"Like I said, it's a long story," Bill sighed, getting out of his chair and going after his bad tempered brother.

"Hermione is pregnant with my child Remus," Harry explained proudly.

"Your child... but Ronald... I mean, congratulations?" Remus finished with a more questioning tone than he meant.

"Thanks. We know it's a shock, no one is as shocked as were, believe me, but we are happy about it, Hermione answered with a hand over her belly.

"Yes happy. Petrified, terrified and scared all rolled into one but definitely happy, Harry lay a kiss on Hermione's temple. He had begun to be a little more open about his feelings for Hermione in the time they spent at Shell Cottage and everyone was slowly getting used to it.

"So you are together now?" Remus questioned.

"Yes we are. It wasn't planned but we have very strong feelings for each other," Hermione responded, smiling at Harry.

"And Ron? How does he feel about all of this?" Remus enquired.

"For the most part he is okay, he even seems to be a little interested in the baby but when he is reminded of the fact that the baby is mine or that Hermione and I are together he...well you saw. I expected and would've understood a lot worse," Harry quickly described Ron's mood swings to his fathers best friend.

Ron eventually came back after Bill talked him down from his latest tantrum and Remus told them a little more about Teddy. Hermione got teary eyed when Remus described how Teddy almost immediately changed his hair and nose to look like Tonks, and batted the tissue Harry offered away blaming hormones.

Before leaving Remus pulled Harry aside, "Harry, Tonks and I want you to be Teddy's godfather,"

Harry beamed and readily agreed, temporarily forgetting that he may never get to even meet Teddy. This was just another reason to fight as hard as he could; to beat Voldermort and save their world.

"Hermione shouldn't be on the run in her condition Harry. Why don't you suggest that she come back with me? We can protect her," Remus suggested.

"You think I haven't tried? She won't go. She wants to fight and if I try and mention it she goes mental. I don't want her or the baby anywhere near this fight." Harry insisted.

"She is a headstrong girl," Remus sighed in agreement. "If she changes her mind, Bill knows how to contact me. I promise I will keep them both safe."

"Thanks Remus. I really hope she lets me take you up on that." Harry hugged his fathers' best friend and walked him to the door as the werewolf waved to the rest of the occupants of the kitchen.

…..

The day before the Polyjuice Potion was ready, the trio and Malfoy were going over their plan one last time. Hermione was so irritable that Malfoy didn't even dare try to annoy her and Ron and Harry did everything they could to keep her calm but it ended in Hermione telling them they were both annoying idiots and storming out of the room.

Harry followed her up into their adopted bedroom and found her pacing around and grumbling to herself.

"Hermione, what the hell is going on with you? You've even managed to scare Malfoy into keeping his big mouth shut. This isn't like you."

"It's nothing," she grumbled, scowling when he sighed.

"It's something and we're not leaving this room until you tell me what it is." Harry insisted.

"FINE!" Hermione threw herself at Harry, forcing him against the door and attacked his lips in a fierce kiss.

When she finally broke away she answered him, "Harry, if you don't take your clothes off and get on that bed right now I'm going to start causing damage!"

"But Hermione... I … what?" Harry spluttered as Hermione began to throw her clothes off.

"Harry, I'm almost twenty weeks pregnant, hormonal and horny as all hell, I suggest you don't argue," Hermione huskily ordered, climbing onto the bed in just her underwear.

Harry slowly pulled his shirt off, and walked over, he was completely confused by the sudden turn of events and reluctant to take this step with Hermione, as ridiculous as it sounded considering the pregnancy.

But that was the problem if it wasn't for the pregnancy, would this even be happening?

On the other hand, the site of her laid out on the bed they had been sharing sweet kisses and slow touches on for the past month, wearing not very much and almost vibrating with need made his insides heat and his lower regions stiffen to the point of pain against his jeans.

Hermione's impatience got the better of her and she reached up to unzip his jeans before pulling him forwarded by the two open sides and set up to kiss him again.

She thrust her tongue into his mouth the moment he opened it and pulled him down on top of her, pushing his trousers off with her feet and wrapped her legs around his waist, as best as her growing bump would allow.

Harry fumbled his way around to unhook her bra as she continued to assault his mouth and felt it down to his toes when she moaned as he finally got it undone and pulled it from her body.

He began to feel his way around her body, running his hands up and down her sides as she rubbed herself against him. He could feel the heat and moisture through both their underwear and had to pull away to stop himself from finishing then and there.

Hermione's need only worsened with his slow movements. She rolled them over and straddled Harry, awkwardly trying to pull both their underwear down and eventually giving up, grabbing her wand and vanishing it so that they were naked and able to connect in the way she needed the most.

Harry ran his hand back up her sides and tentatively cupped each of her full breasts, noticing a difference from the first time he felt them against his body. As he his bravery increased he began to fondle her, pinching and pulling on her nipples, continuing motions that elicited moans and trying everything he could to hold back and not ejaculate all over his own belly as Hermione rubbed her wet folds against him.

Hermione almost fell over the edge when he ran his hand down her front and to her folds, experimenting with pressing his finger against her swollen nub and rubbing it when Hermione reacted with a thrust, arching her back.

Hermione leaned back with her hands on the bed, either side of Harry's legs and moved against his finger, her moaning getting louder. Each of her thrusts made Harry harder. When she moaned his name he pulled her up, held his length at her entrance and pushed the head into her entrance.

Hermione sank down on his shaft, and began to thrust her hips back and forth. Harry continued to concentrate his attentions on her clit, enjoying the feel of her warm wet walls squeezing around him when he touched her just the right way.

He fought hard not to cum, experimenting with a combination of touches and tugs on her clit and nipples to coax her to the edge, finally being allowed to let go when she cried his name and gripped him tightly with an earth-shattering orgasm. He thrust up into her one last time as he spilled his seed and wrapped his arms around Hermione as she collapsed onto his chest.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Hermione gasped against his chest.

She looked up at Harry when she felt his chest shaking. "Are you laughing at me Harry?"

"No..." he laughed harder, "I can't believe that was what was wrong. I thought I had done something really bad to upset you. What a relief!"

Hermione moved off Harry's lap and to his side where she could lay her head on his chest. "I didn't know how to ask. I didn't think we were really at that point. I mean apart from kissing we haven't done anything since that night."

"Well I didn't want to push you. Especially with Ron around, but Hermione you know I have feelings for you, and you said you have feelings for me. Maybe this isn't the best timing or way to start a relationship but we have and you can say anything to me. Don't hold out on me." Harry requested, holding her close.

"We better get up. I think I need to apologize to Ron for being so rude." Hermione said, crawling out of Harry's embrace and off the bed, looking for her clothes.

They got dressed and went back downstairs, finding only Malfoy sitting at the table.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"Fleur asked him to help her out in the garden to prevent him from hearing you two going at it like rabbits. Seriously, would a silencing charm have killed you?" Draco smirked at the look on their faces as they realised their error.

"Oh hell." Hermione muttered.

"Did he hear anything?" Harry asked as Hermione curled her embarrassed face into his neck and hid behind her hair.

"No. I believe she walked past your room and all the grunting had her grabbing Ron and dragging him out to help her with Garden Gnomes. Perfect menial work for Weaselbee."

"Oh just shut it Malfoy." Hermione grumbled.

Draco continued to snicker as Harry and Hermione sat back down at the table and began to go over the pieces of parchment that held their plan once again.

**AN: FINALLY! Right? About time they had some fun again! lol. Now I'm going to get really cheeky... can we get this chapter as many reviews as the previous ones got?**


	11. Gringott's

**AN: I know it's been a long time, I don't really have any excuse except that the writer's block which I thought had disappeared hadn't. But after going to the Making of Harry Potter Tour on Saturday (AAAHHH SO INCREDIBLE!) the words have begun to flow (thank Merlin), so in honor of that and paying homage to the god that is Daniel Radcliffe's birthday yesterday here is the chapter. Thanks as always to Astarte_Lydianna for her never ending support. Not Beta'd so please ignore and the typos.**

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from this and own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe **

Hermione awoke at four the next morning. Nerves were getting the better of her and the constant need to pee had her out of bed and quietly padding down the hallway to the small bathroom.

She relieved herself and washed her hands, splashed cold water on to her face and stood for a moment staring at the mirror.

Thanks to Ruby's potions and Fleur and Bill making sure she ate an amount of food that even Mrs. Weasley would be proud of everyday she actually looked twenty weeks pregnant now.

She turned to the side and ran a hand over her bump, flattening her expanded nightgown over it and seeing the full extent of her belly's curve. She could feel the bubbles that had become the norm over the last few weeks in her womb. She had mistaken it for nerves at first but now she was certain it was the baby moving, although this morning she could feel it with her hand as the movements became stronger.

She ran a hand over the expanse of her belly again and left the bathroom to head downstairs and make a cup of hot milk, in hopes it would help her go back to sleep.

She slowly descended the stairs in hopes that they wouldn't creak and wake the rest of the house up. She got to the bottom step and jumped when she found Malfoy pacing the area between the kitchen and living room in front of the stairs.

"Malfoy, you frightened me! What are you doing down here pacing in the dark?" she enquired in a short tone.

"I can't sleep Granger, I would've thought that would be obvious." his snide tone indicated he wasn't in the mood to play nice.

"Me too." she conceded with a sigh, "I was going to warm up some milk, would you like a cup?"

He nodded and sat at the dining table as Hermione set to work warming a pan of milk.

"So Granger. I know why I'm awake, why are you?" Malfoy asked, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back in the chair.

"Side-affect of being pregnant, I have to pee every five minutes along with all sorts of other side affects that you don't want to know about." Hermione explained as she poured the milk into two cups and sat across from him.

He took a sip of the milk and nodded, "Didn't know scarhead had it in him."

"Malfoy why do you keep doing that? Why do you keep calling us derogatory names and have this attitude. We took you in and helped you; we have trusted you to help us. Bill has allowed you to stay in the protection of his home. Can't you ease up a bit on the bullying?" Hermione took a sip of her milk and scowled at him, she was just about fed up.

"You want the truth? It's a habit. Doesn't feel right to call you Hermione. And I really do despise Weasley, he is so gormless. At least I stopped calling you mudblood, can't you give me Granger?" Draco joked back; breaking the tension and making Hermione smile just slightly.

"Just ease up a bit, I'm very hormonal and I have no problem punching you in the face again." Hermione made it sound like a joke but really she would have no problem putting him in his place a second time.

"Are you sure you can do this Granger? Getting in and out of Gringott's isn't going to be easy, and our escape plan is hardly going to be easy with your belly." Draco asked, sincere, for a change, in his concern.

"I have to do it. It's not safe, I know that but consider the alternative, don't keep fighting, don't go after Horcruxes and he keeps coming after us, he must know from Bellatrix that I'm pregnant, he'll come after the baby. It's not safe but I have to."

Malfoy nodded and finished his mug of milk, "thanks for this"

He put the cup in the sink and made to walk past Hermione when her hand snapped to the side of her bump.

"Granger? What is it?" he asked in alarm, his aunts attack on her the month before flashed before his eyes every time she showed any signs of pain, it truly had been the straw that broke the camel's back.

"The baby is kicking, properly. Oh wow." Hermione firmly held her hand over the area where the baby was moving.

"Malfoy, help me up, Harry needs to feel this." Hermione asked holding her hand out.

Malfoy's hand shot out and he pulled her to her feet. He walked up the stairs behind Hermione who waved a quick goodnight to him before entering her room.

She woke up Harry and for the first time he got to feel what she had been feeling over the last few weeks.

…...

A few hours later after not being able to lie in bed anymore Hermione got up and went downstairs to try and eat some breakfast, although her nerves were making it difficult to consider food.

This would be the first thing they had done since Malfoy Manor and that had resulted in a very serious situation for her and the baby.

Ruby was downstairs when she got there along with a plate or toast and jam and a cup of tea.

"Hermione, I'm going to give you one last check up before you leave." Ruby's smile beamed.

"Ok great. The baby started kicking properly." Hermione smiled and rubbed her belly fondly.

"That's great news. Come on eat up and then we'll get you checked over. I'll stay until after you've taken the Polyjuice potion so that I can make sure the baby is ok." Ruby coaxed Hermione to her seat and drank her own tea as Hermione began to eat.

Harry and Ron came downstairs not long after with Ron already in his disguise. He had a fake beard and moustache plastered on to his face. His hair had been magically lengthened and been made darker. He wore long black robes, reminiscent of Severus Snape. Anyone who didn't know it was him, would truly believe he was a death eater.

Malfoy came down not long after dressed in his usual black suit, his hair was slicked back with far too much gel as usual. He had dark bags under his eyes; he obviously still hadn't been able to sleep after Hermione had left him.

Hermione finished her breakfast and went back up to her room. She dithered a little checking her bag was packed with all their belongings and the extra's they needed for the plan that day before laying back and calling Ruby into the room.

Harry followed the young mediwtich into the room and sat on the bed holding Hermione's hand.

"You're officially twenty weeks Hermione, so we're going to do another scan along with checking the babies' vitals." Ruby informed them.

She checked Hermione's pulse and blood pressure and waved her wand various ways around Hermione's belly, taking notes and declaring that Hermione and the baby were perfectly healthy and at the weight they should be, finally.

Finally she waved her wand and began to mutter the spell for the scan. The light shot from her wand and sat above Hermione's belly, showing a much larger version of the baby to the last time they had seen it.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Ruby asked, taking down her final notes on the baby's length.

The couple shook their heads. They had debated knowing and not, especially as they didn't know how the rest of this war was going to turn it out, maybe how Harry would want to know, but had decided against it. They wanted to be surprised when Hermione have birth.

Hermione got up from the bed and over to the wardrobe, now for the bit she had been dreading.

Fleur had helped her create her disguise over the last month and it was time to wear the dress and take the potion. Time to get the show on the road.

….

She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone was waiting for her. She had on a tight black dress just like Bellatrix and a cloak that would help to cover her belly. They had placed enchantments over her stomach as another reassurance.

Harry covered himself covered himself in his invisibility cloak and everyone got ready. Hermione would take the potion at the last minute, to have the maximum time possible as Bellatrix once they got to Diagon Alley.

Bill handed her the vial of Polyjuice potion and she dropped the hair into it, watching it bubble and turn muddy brown. She held her nose and swallowed it back in one.

She doubled over and moaned as her body began to change into Bellatrix. Harry dropped the cloak and made to grab her but Hermione held her hand up. Her hair was the only thing they could see, it grew darker and wilder.

She stood and Malfoy flinched, stumbling backwards.

"Pull yourself together Malfoy." Hermione chided him; he stood up straight and shook himself a little when he heard Hermione's voice.

Ruby pulled up a chair and Hermione sat down. The mediwitch performed a few spells and checked the baby. She declared everything fine and the group exited the cottage and got assembled outside.

Harry took Hermione's hand, Ron took the other, with Malfoy uncomfortably gripping Harry's other hand and after a call from Bill that they would be waiting and good luck they apparated to Diagon Alley.

…..

They landed in a side road just past Gringott's and got assembled as quickly as possible. Hermione and Malfoy led the way, with Ron a step behind and Harry following covered in the invisibility cloak.

They made their way up the white marble stairs of Gringott's bank and were ushered through the doors by a welcome Goblin. The extra security wizards did not dare ask to use their Probity Probes on such a high-ranking deatheater.

Hermione held her head high and walked with purpose the front desk. She could not show weakness, Bellatrix wouldn't, even though she was absolutely petrified of what could happen if they were caught.

She led them to the teller at the end of the row, raising her head and flashing the best sneer she could manage across Bellatrix' face when the Goblin looked up and saw his next customers.

"Madame Lestrange, how can I help you today?" the Goblin enquired, bowing.

"I wish to enter my vault." Hermione used the most demanding voice she could muster.

The Goblin raised his eyebrow, taking in the party in front of him. "Please present your wand."

Malfoy leaned sideways and whispered into Hermione's ear, "there's a good chance they've been warned against letting anyone in, including me. You'll have to be a little more persuasive, if not we go to plan B."

Hermione nodded. She turned to the Goblin again and scowled, "How dare you ask me to present myself like some common mudblood," Hermione's insides squirmed, "Show me to my vault immediately!"

The Goblin was clearly not going to budge, the sneer crossing his face attested to the fact that he was not fooled. Draco raised his wand, carefully concealed by his own cloak, and cast _'Imperio' _

"Now Goblin, take my Aunt to her vault." he ordered in a whisper.

The Goblin stepped down from his station and led the way to the back of the bank and to the cold dark area at the beginning of the cart tracks.

Once they were out of sight Harry threw off the cloak and gave it to Hermione to stow away in her beaded bag.

The Goblin summoned one of the larger Gringott's carts that snuggly fit the part in with the Goblin perching on Malfoy's knees.

"I did not sign up for this.," he grumbled as the cart began to move.

"Don't start complaining yet, we haven't even gotten to the hard part." Hermione said, settling very uncomfortably in the cart and pulling her beaded bag on to her lap.

"Hermione I'm still not happy about this." Harry called through the whipping wind as the cart flew forward.

"No time, I can see the Thief's Downfall up ahead. I'll be fine Harry." Hermione insisted, handing him a broom that she had pulled out of her bag. She handed one to Ron, then Malfoy and finally pulled her own out of the bag. She retied the bag and placed it securely on her shoulder.

They cart flew through the shining waterfall and Hermione and Ron looked like themselves again a moment later. The Goblin turned his head, now longer under Malfoy's imperious curse and took in the occupants of the cart.

"What is-" he began, but never continued as Malfoy cursed him again and grabbed him around the middle, just in time for the cart to open up underneath them and force its occupants to fall through the air.

They each forced their brooms underneath them, with Malfoy carrying the re-imperioused Goblin and flew down to the low depths of Gringott's to the Lestrange Vault.

They landed and threw themselves against a damp wall.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked quietly, before doing anything else.

"I'm fine. This kid definitely takes after you for sure, it started kicking like crazy when I started flying." Hermione whispered back.

"Could you two cut the cutsie crap, that Dragon will wake up any second!" Malfoy hissed that them.

Malfoy threw his broom to Ron and directed the Goblin towards the Clankers. Hermione took Harry's broom and watched as the Goblin began shaking the Clankers, waking the Dragon up and frightening it away from the door to the vault. Ron and Hermione followed with Harry picking up another set of Clankers and made sure the Dragon stayed back until the Goblin put his hand on the vault door and opened it.

Harry didn't stop shaking the noisy implement until they were all safely inside and the door was shut.

"Remember everyone, don't touch anything. We don't want to risk triggering the curses Griphook told us about." Hermione reminded them, pulling Ron back against the door as he made to move forward. They held on to the brooms ready to make their escape and watched as Harry moved forward with Draco by his side.

"I don't suppose using Accio will help?" Draco enquired.

"No. Summoning charms down work in the vaults of Gringott's." Hermione told him shaking her head. She placed a hand over the spot the baby was kicking, hoping to calm it down. She needed to concentrate.

"It's here. I can feel it." Harry began to move forward.

Hermione began to look around in the direction Harry was walking in, "Up there! That's Hufflepuff's Cup!"

Everyone looked in the direction at the same time, including Malfoy, who stepped back for a clearer view and knocked over a gold cup. It smashed to floor and split in to five gold cups, then another five and another. One hit Malfoy and he jumped away. He pulled his pant leg up to reveal a nasty red burn.

"Harry, catch." Hermione threw his broom at him and pulled Malfoy against the door. Harry hopped onto the broom and flew up to the high shelf, grasping Hufflepuff's cup.

Ron grabbed one set of Clankers and began to shake them as he pushed open the door; Hermione and Malfoy tumbled out as the cups continued to multiply, knocking other objects over, causing them to multiply.

Harry flew out with the cup in hand. Malfoy grabbed the Goblin and pulled him out before he and Ron shoved the vault door shut.

They barely caught their breath when curses and hexes came flying at them. They forced themselves over to the columns surrounding the vault doors and hid behind them.

The dragon roared and began to breath fire towards the security wizards high up above and Hermione got an idea.

"Everyone get on your brooms.," she yelled.

They did so and she shot several Diffindo's at the chains around the dragon's legs. They cracked and broke away as the Dragon reared up and shot fire again. Feeling its freedom it began to try and flap its wings.

"Follow the Dragon's wake, fly with it until we're out of London, then we can touch down and apparate back." Hermione called, jumping on her broom and zooming towards the Dragon's tail but still keeping her distance and cover as it thrashed around.

The others followed, leaving the Goblin to be brought back by it's own people as the Dragon finally began to upwards.

It smashed it's way through the cement ceiling, shooting fire at the wizards that continued to shoot hexes at it.

The ceiling began to fall away and the group had to weave to and fro to avoid being hit by the debris and the hexes being shot at them.

Eventually the Dragon smashed its way through the to main floor of the bank, causing Goblin's, witches and wizard's alike to scatter.

It flew upwards and shattered the glass dome above them, and the group took their chance, shooting towards the sky and freedom.

Harry took the lead, followed by Hermione, Ron and Malfoy.

They flew high up towards the clouds and continued on until they were away from all forms of civilization before touching down on a hilltop.

"Thank Merlin." Hermione gasped when they were firmly on the ground, "I hate flying."

Malfoy burst out laughing, to the point of hysteria, "Is that really all you have to say after what we just did?"

The trio watched him un-amused, "Malfoy we've been doing ridiculously scary things since we started at Hogwarts" Ron spoke up.

"It's the adrenalin, let him calm down." Hermione told them.

Harry grabbed Hermione and held her close, before bending down and placing a kiss on her belly. "Come on, we need to get back, Malfoy calm down! Ruby needs to check Hermione again and we need to get rid of this damn Horcrux!"

Malfoy took a breath and calmed himself down before awkwardly gripping Harry's outstretched hand. Hermione took hold of his other hand, Ron gripped her free hand and she turned, apparating them back to Shell Cottage.

**AN: So the timeline is changing from here on out along with some of the point to the story, there's no way to do everything from Deathly Hallows in this one and I hope you guys like the differences that are coming. On another note I now have a facebook group for my stories so if you would like to join, view the pictures that go with my writing or generally chat to me (I'm on facebook most of the day) then see my profile page for the link…. I'm anxiously waiting for reviews **


	12. Order Of the Phoenix

**AN: I know it's been far too long, as some of you know I was away for two weeks on holiday, I wrote a little bit on paper but not the extent I had hoped I would be able to. Join my facebook group for updates on how my writing is going along with chatting to your fellow readers about my and other fic! Enjoy and review..**

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from this and own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe.**

They landed outside the cottage door and were immediately ushered inside by Bill and Ruby.

The mediwtich all but dragged Hermione straight up to her room to be checked over.

"Harry, reports of a Dragon breaking out of Gringott's have already made their way around! What in the name of Merlin have you been doing?" Bill demanded to know.

"Bill, the less you know about this the better off you'll be. I need to make sure Hermione's okay," Harry pulled away and ran straight upstairs.

He entered the room and found Ruby giving Hermione another scan.

"You know, I think you have the strongest baby ever created. Everything is fine, but Hermione you look exhausted. I insist you sleep right now or I'll put you on bed rest," Ruby handed Hermione her pajama's from the end of the bed, allowing her to finally get out of the torn deatheater clothing.

"Ruby, I need to be downstairs with the boys!" Hermione tried to get up.

"No. Ron and I will deal with it," Harry gently pushed Hermione back down.

"Whatever it is, you are not to be involved. Do you hear me lass?" Ruby's Scottish accent came out in full force.

Hermione sighed and nodded.

Ruby left her to change and sleep.

Harry kissed her and bent to kiss the baby, "You sleep, I will deal with the Horcrux."

He pulled the sword from her beaded bag and took it downstairs.

"Harry, it's time you start telling me what's going on!" Bill demanded as Harry walked passed him and out of the house.

Ron automatically followed Harry and walked towards the hill where Dobby was buried, out of view of the kitchen windows and the occupants within.

"Should Malfoy be here? I mean he did help us get the cup," Ron mumbled.

"I'm already here. I need to see this."

Harry turned to see Draco had followed behind them.

Harry turned around towards the shoreline and pulled the tiny cup out of his deep jean pocket.

He laid it on the wet sand and stood, handing the sword to Draco, "Stab it. You deserve this for what you did today."

Draco held his hands up, backing away, but Harry wouldn't acknowledge his refusal. He pushed the sword into Draco's hand.

He could feel the cup humming, almost screaming to him.

"Malfoy, STAB IT," Ron yelled.

Draco took an almighty swing and brought the sharp blade of the sword down hard onto the cup.

The sound of metal screeching against metal, accompanied by a scream of pain filling the air as the wind picked up and waves from the ocean crashed against the sand wildly.

Harry fell back against the wet sand, grasping his head. Scorching pain ran across his forehead beginning at his lightning shaped scar, pulling him into Voldermort's mind.

Voldermort was angry, the Potter boy had gotten into the vault, and the Malfoy's had kept the son's defection secret. He threw curses at Lucius and Narcissa in their own dining room, Crucio after Crucio.

They were to blame for the loss of the cup.

Harry tried with all his might to pull away, but the pain kept him in the vision. He watched as Voldermort tore from the Malfoy estate and hurtle through the sky.

Harry felt himself being roughly shaken, a girl's voice screaming. He pulled himself out of Voldermort's mind, finding Hermione crying over him, and Ron shaking him.

"Harry you can't let him in!" Hermione sobbed as Harry sat up and cradled her in his shaky arms.

"He knows we got the cup. Malfoy your parents didn't tell him what you did," Harry was still gasping for breath as he spoke, rubbing his hand up and down Hermione's back to calm her.

Ron and Malfoy helped Harry up and Hermione grabbed the cup so that they could go back to the cottage.

Just as they reached the door Harry dropped to his knees grasping his head again.

Hermione grabbed him and gripped his hands tightly, trying to keep him in a state of coherency, but he slipped into Voldermort's mind again.

He could feel the anger increase as Voldermort entered the cave and found the locket missing.

Harry pulled himself back out when he felt Hermione slap him hard across the face.

"Harry, you have to fight it off," she screeched at him, rubbing her belly as the adrenalin from seeing Harry fall from her view at the bedroom window and the subsequent running around had caused the baby to kick her continuously.

"Hermione, he knows what we're doing. He knows we're after Horcruxes," Harry gasped.

"Hermione I told you to stay in bed," Ruby' reprimanded as she found them still by the back door. Bill came up behind her.

"Blimey Harry you look awful,"

"Cheers Bill. Listen things are about to get serious. Can you contact the rest of the Order?" harry forced himself forward and into the house ignoring the pain in his head.

Ruby shuffled Hermione back towards the stairs. They could hear Hermione protesting, explaining how she saw Harry fall from her vantage point at the window.

"For the last time will you tell me what the bloody hell is going on Harry? I kept my mouth shut for the past month, but now I wasn't answers, and I think the rest of the Order deserve them too," Bill demanded again, slamming his fist on the kitchen table.

Harry began shaking his head, he was going to explain that it wasn't Bill's burden to bear, but Ron pulled him aside.

"Mate, Bill is right. The Order can help us track down the last one, and we have no idea how we are going to separate You Know Who from his bloody snake."

"Ron we've already endangered Bill and Fleur enough. Do you want to endanger Fred and George? Your mum and Dad? Remus and Tonks? We have to do this alone," Harry disagreed.

"For fuck sake Harry! We can't, Hermione isn't fit to fight, we've taken to relying on Malfoy of all people and we have no idea where the next Horcrux is or even what it is," Ron raised his voice as he became more heated.

"Did you just say Horcrux?" Bill gasped. "Is that what you've been hunting? You Know Who made a Horcrux?"

Harry's shoulders dropped as he gave in and explained, "He made seven, and we have two left to find and kill."

"Seven?!" Bill was horrified.

"Yes. His diary, which I stabbed in my second year. His grandfather's ring, which we are convinced is the resurrection stone from the tale of the three brothers', Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup" Harry held up the destroyed cup, "his snake and one part that resides in him."

"I counted six, what's the last one?" Bill asked.

"We don't know, but we're almost certain it's something to do with Rowena Ravenclaw," Harry rubbed his still painful forehead.

Ruby came down the stairs just as Harry finished explaining and informed them that if Hermione left the bedroom again she would knock her out with a sleeping potion and strap her to the bed!

"Ruby, you were in Ravenclaw, was there anything special that left behind or that she would be known for?" Bill asked immediately.

"Not that I can think of, why?" Ruby shook her head as she answered.

Bill quickly re-explained about the Horcrux hunt.

"Well bugger. The only thing I can think of would be Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem, but as the name suggests it's lost, no one has seen it in years," Ruby dismissed the idea even as she said it.

"Lost... or stolen and hidden?" Malfoy spoke up from the corner where he had been sitting still shaken from destroying the cup.

"We're talking about years ago Malfoy!" Ruby shook her head.

"Yeah and You Know Who is like seventy-odd, maybe he found it and used it," Malfoy argued.

"I hate to say it but he's onto something. I just wish I knew where You Know Who went after he left that cave," Harry groaned.

"Mate you can't keep going into his mind, he'll work it out, and go into yours and find us," Ron reasoned.

"I know but we're at a dead-end again, and if it is the diadem then we really have no chance, because Dumbledore searched every known location important to You Know Who."

"I think it's time we call the rest of the Order," Bill decided and everyone other than Harry nodded in agreement, even Malfoy.

….

Two hours later the tiny kitchen of Shell Cottage was ram packed with bodies.

They were just waiting for the rest of the Weasley family before they got started.

Remus stood at the head of the table with Tonks next to him, he was scowling as she had refused to stay behind with Teddy at her parents' house and insisted that she was still a member of the Order and should be there, although at the time she hadn't known that Harry would be there. Remus had kept his knowledge of the Golden Trio's whereabouts to himself.

The floo activated and Arthur, Molly, Fred and George stepped out one after the other.

"Oh Ron my dear dear dear boy. Where have you been?!" Molly shrieked when she saw him. She smothered him with a large hug. He squirmed and groaned but Molly refused to let go of him even as she saw Harry and dragged Ron along with her to hug him too.

"Where's Hermione? Is she okay? What's going on?" Molly's tirade of questions didn't seem to end until her husband put his arm around her and pulled her away.

"She's fine Mrs. Weasley. She'll be down in a minute," Harry hedged; he really wasn't looking forward to everyone's reactions to the pregnancy, even if he himself was ecstatic about it.

"I suppose there's no point delaying, we have a job to do and we are running out of time," Harry took a moment as everyone sat down around the breakfast table and then continued.

He explained about the hunt, the Horcruxes, and the fact that they had no idea where the last Horcrux was and barring their suspicions what it was.

The various members of the Order listened, and murmured occasionally. A few new faces like Oliver Wood and most of his team mates and their parents were there along with Remus, Tonks, the Weasley's, Kingsley Shacklebolt and some Auror's Harry didn't know. Bill hadn't been kidding when he had told Harry that the Order has gained new members.

The only person not there was Ruby, as she couldn't leave her shift as St. Mungos.

"So we're looking for Rowena Ravenclaw's lost Diadem or something similarly important to her," he finished.

"Where do we start?" Remus asked everyone, looking around the room for some spark of an idea from someone.

Harry opened his mouth to mention Albania as a possible hiding place as Voldermort had gone there after trying to kill him as a baby, when his head felt like it was going to split open from the pain of Voldermort's anger.

The culmination of finding his Horcruxes missing and the anger at the Malfoy's allowing Harry to escape had pushed him to his next move.

Harry fell from the chair and barely missed hitting his head on the floor as Malfoy caught him and held him up.

Hermione hearing the commotion finally gave into her urges and went downstairs, hoping against hope that Ruby wasn't there to reprimand her. She ran down the stairs as fast as her bump would allow and dropped to her knees at Harry's side, shaking him and crying yet again, which she was sick of.

"Hermione, my dear girl you're pregnant! What in Merlin's name is going on?" she screeched turning her attention to Ron, asking with her eyes why she hadn't been told that her first grandchild was on its way as soon as she walked in.

Molly got her answer when Harry came to and gripped Hermione hard in his embrace, kissing her hair and using her to hold himself in the present and not fall back into Voldermort's mind.

He held Remus' gaze as he told them what they had needed to know, "He's going to Hogwarts!"

**AN: Dun dun Duuuhhhh, oh my god now I have to write the final battle (Very SCARED) lol, reviews would be lovely**


	13. The Room Of Requirement

**My tail is firmly between my legs over how long it's been since the last time I uploaded a chapter for this story. Those of you who have joined my facebook group will know about the writer's block from hell. Hopefully it's gone. This is kind of a filler chapter but it is important to get us to the next chapter which is in my mind already (THANKFULLY)**

**I would love to see some reviews over this because I have never struggled with a chapter so much**

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing, I make no money from this, it is purely for fanfiction purposes**

There was a flurry of movement in the small kitchen of Shell Cottage as everyone reacted to Harry's announcement.

Everyone began to mobilize. Everyone except for Mrs. Weasley.

She stared daggers at Hermione, accusing her without saying a word, until Ron went over and grabbed his mothers shoulders and gave her a good hard shake, "Mum, snap put of it, we have to go. All your questions will be answered if we actually live through this!"

Mrs. Weasley moved but continued to look at Hermione no matter where she was. Bill and Remus were arguing about the best way into Hogwarts as they knew Snape had every entrance covered either with Death Eaters or Dementors.

"Stop arguing, we are going to Apparate straight into Hogsmede and head into the Hogs Head, Aberforth with know what to do!" Arthur Weasley interupted as the two Wizards argued between flying and trying to break in via the floo.

"But what about the Caterwauling charm placed on Hogsmede?" Bill countered his father.

"If we go now we can get there before curfew, but only if everyone moves," Mr. Weasley urged.

Within five minutes everyone was outside, including Hermione, who after a very quick and heated conversation with Harry and Ron, had agreed to be careful and not allow herself into harms way.

Although with the protective way she was feeling over the father of her baby and her desperation to get the war over with and the world safe before her baby came, she would have liked to see them stop her!

Mr. Weasley took the lead, gripping his wife's hand and turning on the spot. Bill and Fleur followed, with Ruby taking Malfoy's hand and apparating him away.

Slowly the other members of the Order began to disappear with loud cracks and after a murmured "Hurry" Kinglsey apparated and left Harry, Hermione and Ron alone.

"Hermione-" Harry began but she cut him off, "Harry I'm coming and don't try to stop me or I'll hex you to Hogwarts!"

Harry sighed and held out his hand for Hermione to take. Ron took her other hand and she turned on the spot, taking them to just outside the back door of the Hog's Head.

Aberforth Dumbledore was waiting for them and ushered them inside, "you just made it. Curfew is in one minute"

They quickly headed inside and found the rest of the Order of the Phoenix gathered in the bar area. They received nods from a few members they recognized and a cheeky grin each from Fred and George.

"So how do we get in?" Harry asked as soon as he was in the room.

"Get in! Are you mad boy. That is the last place you should be!" Aberforth yelled, making Hermione jump.

"Mr. Dumbledore, we can defeat him, we know how. We just need to get into the building," Harry calmly explained.

"Boy, your just like my foolish brother, always on a crusade. If that man gets hold of you he will kill you and he won't think twice about it."

"Mr. Dumbledore, I need to get into Hogwarts, if you know a way in then tell me. That is all I ask," Harry pleaded.

"No. I won't help you kill yourself. My brother may not have cared who got hurt, but I do. Always the hero. He never cared about anyone but himself and how famous he was," Aberforth growled.

"Your wrong! He cared about everyone. He died for the wizarding world and... oh never mind," Harry sighed.

"No go on boy. Finish praising the man that has basically sent you to your death," Aberforth pushed.

Harry turned and faced the elder wizard and finally gave away the secrets of what happened in the cave the night Dumbledore died, "Your brother suffered the worst kind of torture the night he died. He had to take a potion that sent him into a delirious fit. He was screaming for the pain to stop. And begging for the pain to be directed at him and not the others, he wanted to save you! So you damn well better to tell me what you know!"

Aberforth Dumbeldore grunted and turned to a large portrait above the fireplace next to the bar of his pub. "Go"

The group watched as the young girl in the portrait walked away, leaving her painting empty.

"Sir, is that your sister Ariana?" Hermione enquired as they waited.

"Yes, I'm glad she didn't live to see this," he sighed.

Hermione placed her hand protectively over her bump, would anyone of them live to see the end of this?

A shadow reappeared in the painting, but much larger than just the girl. Harry resisted the temptation to pull out his wand as the rest of the group stood as calmly as could be expected.

Just as Ariana came back properly into view the painting swung open and revealed Neville, bruised and battered with a healing cut above his left eye.

"About time you showed up," Neville quipped before laughing and rushing Harry, grabbing him up in a large man-hug. He did the same to Ron and just about stopped himself from crushing Hermione when he realised her condition.

"Merlin Ron, you really do pick your moments when it comes to girls mate," Neville said in surprise as he gently hugged Hermione.

"Err, not mine mate, and not the best time to go into it," Ron murmured to Neville with a quick glance at his mum, who was still staring daggers at Hermione.

"What?" Neville asked looking back and forward between the uncomfortable faces in the room.

"Oh for heaven sake, are you going into Hogwarts to fight and die or not?" grumbled Aberforth Dumbledore.

"Yes let's not waste time with this... situation," Mrs. Weasley took command, completely annoying Hermione and Harry. There baby was not a situation!

Neville nodded and climbed back into the whole, with Harry behind him. He in turn helped Hermione up with Ron giving her and boost and following behind her. The rest of the order filed in after them.

As they walked down the tunnel Neville explained that the tunnel had been built after all the known routes into Hogwarts had been cut off, and that he and many others were hiding in the Room of Requirement, "can't wait to get out there and fight, I own the bloody Carrow's a few hexes I can tell you."

"The Carrows? Who are the Carrows?" Hermione enquired.

"Brother and Sister, nastier than even your standard death eater. In charge of teaching the Dark Arts along with punishment. And they really enjoy doling out the punishment," Neville explained quickly.

Neville held his finger up to his lips to indicate the need for quiet then stepped ahead pushing open a door, "listen up everyone, got a surprise for you..."

He stepped aside and allowed Harry, Ron and Hermione to come into view.

Gasps, followed cheers and a loud round of applause filled the room when the occupants saw Harry standing in the doorway.

"Ok ok, pipe down everyone, Harry hasn't popped in for a visit you know, something needs to be done!" Neville yelled over the din.

"Come on then Harry, tell us what you want us to do," Seamus piped up from his position in front of the crowd, sporting a fat lip and purple bruises under his eyes and on his left cheek.

"No, you don't understand, I don't want any of you in danger. The order is here, we can take care of this," Harry replied shaking his head as the Order of the Phoenix began to pile through the tunnel and out of the door to stand behind the trio.

"Harry, take a look around you. Take a look at my face, and Neville's. Do you think we haven't been in danger all year long? Tell us what you want us to do," Seamus insisted.

"Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder and nodded when he turned to look at her, she knew just as well as he did that they would need every bit of help they could get if they were going to find the next Horcrux.

"Ok, fine. We're looking for something but we don't know exactly what it is. The best I can do is give you a vague idea. It will most probably be small, and we're almost certain it is something to do with Rowena Ravenclaw. It's not much to go on but it's all we've got. We know for sure it's here," Harry finished.

Remus stepped forward at that point as the crowd in front of them looked at Harry in confusion, clearly the description was just not enough for them.

"Does anyone in the room from Ravenclaw house have any thoughts? Anything that is associated with your house or its founder?" he asked.

The few Ravenclaws in the room shook their heads as the whole group turned to them. All except for Luna, "there's always Rowena Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem."

"Oh bloody hell," Ron muttered.

A Ravenclaw Hermione didn't recognize spoke up, "don't be ridiculous loony, the problem is in the title, the lost Diadem..."

"No wait, when was it lost?" Harry asked quickly, this was exactly the sort of thing Voldermort would have found and made a Horcrux from.

"Years ago Harry, before Molly and I were at Hogwarts," Arthur Weasley answered.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, "you know it and I know it. He found he Diadem and made the Horcrux. We need to find it and stab it, now!"

"Luna, do you have any idea how we could find it?" He asked as everyone else in the room gave him a look that clearly suggested they thought he had gone as crazy as Luna.

"I don't but I know someone who does," she replied with her usual dreamy although slightly bruised smile.

"Ron, Hermione, stay here. Explain the Horcruxes to everyone. We're going to need their help to find it, I'm going with Luna," Harry said quickly before following Luna and sneaking from the room with his invisibility cloak in his hand that Hermione had thrust at him from her bag.

Harry threw the cloak over himself as they left the room and dragged Luna under it with him, "I can' be seen Luna and considering we busted you out the Malfoy dungeons I doubt you should be either. Where are we going?"

Luna linked his arm in order to stay completely covered under the cloak and began to walk the corridors of Hogwarts.

It wasn't the same Hogwart's that Harry knew and loved so much. It was dark and cold. Most of the candles were burned out and not replaced. The walls had burn marks from hexes that had obviously missed their marks. Harry presumed this was due to the Carrow's way of disciplining students in the halls.

He and Luna continued to make their way through corridors and up staircases until they were close to Ravenclaw tower.

"She is always around here, I used to come and spend time with her very often, most of our peers think I'm crazy so I spend a lot of time alone. Especially with Ginny in hiding with her family and you away all year."

They stopped close to the last staircase that lead to the Ravenclaw common room and then turned around a corner and down an abandoned corridor.

"There she is, you should probably go alone though, she doesn't like too many people around her."

Harry nodded and made to move from under the cloak, "stay under the cloak, you need to be safe."

Harry stepped out and walked down the corridor. He stopped a few feet away from where she was floating and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me," he asked, interrupting her silence, "it's Helena isn't it? Helena Ravenclaw? I need your help."

**So there we go, I'll do my best not to take too long with the next one, time for the reviews if you wish to leave me some... :)**


End file.
